


Чёрная Роза и Синее Море

by TerraBorae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Jerk Off, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир глазами семнадцатилетнего подростка, разрисовывающего стены Уэст Сайда своими граффити, и тайно мечтающем в душе когда-нибудь добиться всеобщего признания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрная Роза и Синее Море

1\. Борода и Баллоны

Надеюсь, фанфик покажется вам слишком грубым, бесцеремонным, дерзким. Именно таким мне видится мир в глазах семнадцатилетнего подростка. Флаффа и надуманных соплей у нас предостаточно, поэтому эта работа, возможно, хоть как-то выбьется из общей колеи. Приятного чтения. 

Пы.Сы. Слова «щас», «чё», «ничё» и прочие сокращенные формы прошу не выделять как ошибки. Так задумано. Матов очень-очень-очень много. 

__________________

Лето в самом разгаре, а я как последний дебил просиживаю своё драгоценное время в школе, в ожидании толстожопой алгебраички. И чё меня всё время после уроков оставляют? Как будто я виноват в том, что вместо классного журнала оказался не менее классный журнал с блестящими голыми мужиками. Уж не знаю, где Сэм надыбал это пидорское сокровище. Сколько визгу было. Как будто ни разу трахающихся мужиков не видела. Ладно, признаюсь, я сам долго угорал с этих картинок. 

Я бы с радостью свалил из этого рассадника адской скуки и пиздецкого настроения, но мне год осталось перетерпеть. Со школьным образованием хотя бы до менеджера в макдаке повысят. Всё лучше, чем газоны подстригать. 

\- ЗдорОво, - я обернулся. В кабинет вваливается Бенни. Рожа опухшая, борода ниже колена, сразу видно, опять бухал. 

\- Ну и рожа у тебя.

Он садится на стул и бросает свое красное лицо на парту. Оно шлепается точно так же как коровье дерьмо.

Я спрашиваю, где это его вчера так помотало, он кряхтит, мол батя по УДО вышел, вся родня собралась. Я только ухмыляюсь и думаю о том, что лучше бы моего посадили. Вместо этого он сидит у нас с малым в печёнках. 

\- За баллонами пойдешь сёдня? 

\- Какими баллонами? – Бенни явно до сих пор в пьяном угаре.

\- Рисовать чем буду?

\- А с теми чё?

\- Копы забрали.

\- В смысле копы? – вопит он. Глаза, кажется, даже прорезались. 

Это начинает меня понемногу бесить. Бенни либо выёбывается и не желает признавать свою вину, либо ещё слишком упорот, чтобы понять хоть часть моих слов. Подхожу к его парте и пинаю стул. Бенни качнулся и с грохотом падает на пол. Ещё чуть-чуть и крючком на шкафу бороду бы вырвал. Вот это был бы прикол.

\- Эй! Какого хрена?!

\- Харэ уже бухать. Заебал. Я что ли виноват, что ты просрал целую сумку с баллонами? 

Он отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки. Как будто Джисесу молится. 

\- Бля… - заскулил он.

\- Во-во. 

\- Я тогда тоже бухой был.

\- А я чё говорю. 

\- Чувак, ну прости, - он скорчил рожу, пытаясь улыбнуться. Получилось уёбищно, если честно.

\- Двадцать баллонов, Бенни! Сраная двадцатка. Это же две сотни баксов. 

\- Я возмещу.

\- Каким образом? Бороду свою продашь? – хватаю его за обросшую щеку, он морщится. 

\- Придумаю что-нибудь, - трет щеку и медленно поднимается с пола.

\- Лучше бы тебе включить мозги. На одной печени долго не протянешь. 

Оставляю его в покое и сажусь за свою парту у окна. Не то чтобы меня выводило из себя распиздяйство Бенни. Я уже смирился с его похуистическим отношением к миру. Жалко было только баллоны. Сколько сил угробил и бабла, чтобы их раздобыть. 

В прошлый раз когда нас спалили за воровством в очередном строительном магазине, меня по малолетке на общественные работы отправили. Теперь мне уже не тринадцать, и меня с радостью загребут в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Бенни сам просрал, вот пусть сам и отрабатывает. 

Я думал об этом, глядя на спящую алгебраичку. Её пузырчатые щеки, который каждый раз колыхались, когда она начинала храпеть с периодическими переходами на хрюканье. Такая картина кого угодно наведет на мысли об убийстве. Ну, или самоубийстве.

После уроков ко мне подполз одуревший Бенни. Похмелье его немного отпустило, но опухшее лицо, заплывшие глаза и непередаваемый фан палёного вискаря всё равно многое рассказывали об их обладателе. Бородатый, как я и думал, начал извиняться, чуть в ноги мне не падал, и попросил пойти с ним. Потому что двадцать баллонов за раз ему из магаза не вытащить.

\- Тут рядом строительный есть. Новый совсем. Там нас не знают. Отвечаю, камер нет, продавцы, как планктон, тормознутые.

\- Ты сам не лучше, - замечаю я.

\- Да пошёл ты! Короче, я уже пару раз оттуда баллоны вытаскивал. 

\- Стеллаж большой?

\- Охуеешь. Ты столько краски в жизни не видел.

Вот я как знал, что такая хрень выйдет. Ведь я не устою, сигану туда со всех ног, стоит только сказать, что там много краски. Кроме строительных есть ещё и художественные магазины, но как правило они слишком мажорские, для адекватных детишек, которые послушно посещают художку, а не для оторванных пацанов вроде нас с Бенни из Уэст Сайда, не для засранцев, что малюют стены граффити. А ещё там хуева туча камер, а продавцы, жополизы с задранными носами, ведут себя так, будто сам Энди Уорхолл брал у них уроки живописи. Пиздюки. 

Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы издеваться над Бородой (сокращенное погоняло Бенни от «бородатый»), я иду с ним в новый строй магазин набить толстовку и широченные штаны максимальным количеством баллонов. 

Продавцы даже не обратили на нас внимание. Похожий на серую тень серой мыши тощий укуренный в хлам пацан «главный менеджер Джерри» пикапил, ну, пытался пикапить сисястую девчонку «кассир Моника» на кассе. Ему, кажется, это даже удавалось, судя по её смущенной улыбке и блестящим глазам. Или она тоже просто упорота в говно. 

Мы прошмыгнули между стеллажами, и я последовал за Бенни, в надежде скорее увидеть заветную краску. Борода был прав. 

\- О-о-г-о-х, - непонятного сорта звуки произносил я, глядя на стройные ряды баллонов.

\- Ну чё? Нравится?

\- Угораешь что ли? Конечно. 

\- Постой на стрёме, пока я возьму то, что нужно.

Я встал ближе к проходу, поглядывая в сторону кассы. Но Ромео и Джульетта местного пошива даже и не собирались консультировать нетерпеливых покупателей, то бишь нас. Их вина, просрут столько выручки, товара не досчитаются, и начальство вставит по самые помидоры.

\- Дин! Дин, блять! 

Я повернулся. Борода выходил из себя.

\- Ты глухой что ли? Какие брать?

\- Желтый бери, зелёный, красный, вот тот с краю еще, не вижу название. Охуенный цвет. Синего два баллона. Фиолетовый. Сала…

\- У меня карманы кончились, - шикает он, с трудом протискивая фиолетовую краску под ремень джинсов.

\- Ладно, - отправляю его на стрём, а сам пытаюсь выбрать самое лучшее из предложенного. Спустя шесть баллонов у меня тоже заканчивается место в штанах.

\- Давай, валим. 

\- Мы даже и пятнашку не взяли, - ворчит Бенни.

\- Завтра сам придёшь и возьмёшь. Ты же виноват.

\- Ладно, ладно, - перебивает он, проталкивая меня вперёд. 

Во время ходьбы мы выглядели как герои-злодеи из черно-белых фильмов, которые закусив губу, как уебаны крадутся на цыпочках, выдавая себя с головой и свой «гениальный» злобный план. Будь продавцы менее увлечены друг дружкой, спалить нас не составило бы труда. Моя толстовка выглядела как пуховик «Коламбия», а Бенни смахивал на эскимоса с крайнего севера, несмотря на то, что на улице стояло адское пекло, как в заднице Сатаны. Бренчали мы, как тачка молодоженов, увешанная консервными банками. 

Я - не я, если на последок не брякну какую-нибудь хуйню.

\- Хорошего дня! – улыбаюсь от уха до уха, махая рукой.

\- Угу. Вам того же, - сладко вздохнула кассирша, не отрываясь от своего соблазнителя. Это был последний шанс обратить на нас их внимание. 

\- Ты долбаёб что ли? – психует Бенни, когда мы переходим улицу.

\- Да не ссы. Все равно на нас даже не посмотрели. Мы могли бы в ванной с петардам в заднице оттуда выехать под пиратским флагом, нас бы всё равно не заметили.

\- Гы-гы-гы, - ржёт Бенни, и мы идём под железнодорожный мост, чтобы жахнуть травки и внимательнее рассмотреть новенькие баллоны. 

Трава под ногами колючая и сухая. Мы сидим, потягивая последний косяк, и смотрим, как мелькает небо в промежутках между вагонами, когда они проносятся над нами, громыхая железными колесами. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит Борода, протягивая мне косяк для затяжки.

\- За что? 

\- Что дал шанс загладить вину. Отвечаю, завтра оставшиеся три верну. 

Оказывается, мы взяли семнадцать баллонов вместо пятнадцати, как нам показалось сначала. Уверен, будь у Бенни зад еще толще, можно было бы восемнадцатый между булками протащить.

\- Да забей. 

\- Я всегда помогу, только попроси.

Морщусь от дыма, из глаз покатились слезы. 

\- Кха-кха, сраный дым, - вытираю рукавом лицо, отдаю остатки косяка Бенни. Ржём и кашляем, не переставая несколько минут, пока от травки ничего не остается. 

\- Помог бы братишку с общественных работ вытащить, вообще бы расцеловал. 

\- Нахуй надо, - кривится Борода и опять стебает. – А за что ему припаяли?

\- Какой-то мудило его сдал, пока Сэм разукрашивал здание местной администрации.

\- Да ладно?! Так это мелкий постарался?

\- Моя школа, - с довольным видом откидываюсь на траву, - полиции в округе не было. С камерами Сэмми справился. И в кого такой башковитый? Следовательно, на него кто-то навел. 

\- Ночью взяли?

\- Ага. Сам знаешь, там из-за ремонта щас хоть глаз выколи, нихера не видно. Никто бы его не увидел. 

\- Я попробую разузнать, если хочешь. 

\- И чё ты сделаешь?

\- Позвоню кое-кому. По-любому, Сэм кому-то дорогу перешёл. Вот и решили отомстить.

\- Ебланы.

\- Так я узнаю?

\- Ладно, давай. 

Мы пролежали ещё немного, а потом поплелись домой, в наш родной Уэст Сайд, край черножопых дилеров, наркоманов и алкашей, к которым и относится моя семья. Даже думать о них не хочется. Век бы ещё не видел. 

Но мы так и не дошли до Уэст Сайда. Грех было не опробовать новые баллоны. Бенни предложил прогуляться в город, найти какой-нибудь буржуйский магаз и размалевать его под хохлому, или просто сделать надпись «FUCK THE POLICE»*, какую и нарисовал мой братишка на здании администрации, используя свой самый лучший шрифт и цветовые переходы. 

\- Как тебе этот? – Бенни кивает на большую витрину, за которой расставлены головы в париках. 

\- Парикмахерская? Может, еще булочную расхуячим? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь?

\- Во, - киваю в сторону чёрного Доджа. Хозяин, наверняка, угрохал на него штук восемьдесят. Богатый засранец. 

\- А если владелец появится?

\- Нехер было в таком небезопасном районе тачку оставлять. И к тому же, FUCK THE POLICE! – хватаю камень и выбиваю последний источник света на улице в виде подвесного фонаря. Он звенит осколками, а из мусорки за домом выскакивает перепуганный до усрачки кошак. И вот в двух кварталах виден лишь мигающий желтый светофора, да пара окон на верхних этажах жилого дома. 

\- Теперь и нам нихрена не видно! – Бенни подбегает ко мне. Не смотря на ворчание Бороды, уже слышу, как он встряхивает баллон, от звука брякающего там шарика аж мурахи по коже. Закатываю рукава и натягиваю ворот футболки на нос, встряхиваю баллон и опускаю палец на распрыскиватель. Мы обмениваемся с Бенни немыми взглядами, затем я спрашиваю:

\- Готов?

\- С рождения.

\- Самое лучшее? – спрашиваю о рисунке

\- Определенно. 

Распылитель шипит, и краска как мягкое масло на хлеб ложится на лакированную сталь вороного Доджа. Мы постарались на славу. 

Не могу сказать, что огромных размеров член, сжатый волосатой рукой, можно назвать нашей лучшей работой, но богатеньких ублюдков с комплексом неполноценности отлично выводило из себя. А надпись на капоте: «У меня член как фасолинка» доводило окончательно. Иногда мы специально поджидалеи владельцев утром где-нибудь за остановкой, чтобы полностью насладиться спектаклем, но в большинстве случаев просто сбегали, верша справедливость инкогнито. Как и в этот раз. Один из тысячи членов. Через неделю я бы и не вспомнил этой глупой шутки, если бы не одна маленькая случайность.

На следующий день ко мне подошёл Бенни и сказал, кто сдал Сэма. У Бороды, как оказалось, хорошо налажены связи, он мог бы похвастаться размером своей мохнатой руки, но скромничает. Это оказался напыщенный хрен из моей параллели. Я выругался, пообещав надрать говнюку задницу, как только появится в школе. Причину ненависти к Сэму, Борода объяснил так:

\- У него просто ненависть к вам, братья Винчестеры.

Ну охуенная такая причина, подумал я.

\- Король просто не любит, когда шастают по его территории, - добавил Бенни.

Король, блять. Я засмеялся. Наверняка сам себе кличку придумал. 

\- Скажи этому проходимцу Кроули, пусть в школе даже не показывается, я ему таких пиздюлей пропишу.

Друг хмыкнул:

\- Ага. Боится он тебя, как же.

\- Будет бояться.

\- Посмотрим, - смеется он себе в усы и хлопает меня по плечу. – Лучше не показывайся на его территории, серьезно тебе говорю. Вокруг столько нейтрала: рисуй, не хочу. Чё тебе этот док сдался?

\- Контейнеры редко чистят. То есть, если ты на нём нарисуешь, то как минимум люди из другой страны смогут увидеть твою работу. Логично?

Бенни ржёт.

\- Ты, типа, знаменитостью решил стать?

\- И чё? – выставил грудь колесом, Борода за самое живое задел. Хочешь обидеть человека – высмей его мечты.

\- Да ничё. Нам парням с Уэст Сайда дальше автомастерской не видать. И то, мастерская в лучшем случае.

\- Да пошёл ты, - дёргаю плечом, стряхивая его огромную лапу.

\- Дин!

Через пять минут я уже шагал по направлению к докам, волоча за плечами огромную сумку. Сегодня утром я стянул ещё десять баллонов из того же магазина с укуренными продавцами. Причём в три захода. В первый заход они сидели в фейсбуке, во второй ржали над смишнявыми картиночками там же, а на третий заход ушли пожрать. И почему их до сих пор не выперли? Оно и к лучшему. Глядишь, через неделю весь стеллаж вынесу. 

Однако до доков я так и не иду. В глаза бросается огромная бетонная стена рядом с железнодорожным переездом. Чистая. Только что выкрашенная белой грунтовкой. То что доктор прописал. Прекрасно знаю, что это начало территорий Кроули. Но так хочется иногда насрать кому-нибудь в душу. 

Картинки сами появляются в голове. Такое чувство, будто я под кайфом, даже сам полностью не осознаю происходящего, я просто веду руку туда, куда ей хочется. Я беру тот цвет, к которому она сама тянется. Я отдаюсь во власть какой-то невидимой силе. И за эти минуты в жизни я готов отдать многое. Даже саму жизнь взамен на пару минут.

Краем глаза я замечаю движение справа от меня. Я не ошибся, копы. Копы, которые заезжают сюда так редко, что такой день становится историческим. Эти районы им не за что не взять под свой контроль, кишка тонка.

Тут в моей голове складывается полный паззл. Тут сто процентов замешан сраный Король. Потому что стены в таких районах никто не белит. Граффити накладываются друг на друга сотнями, но белой стены в Уэст Сайде не сыщешь. Идеальная приманка, мистер мудак. На этот раз вы победили. И как я только мог так лохануться?

Хватаю сумку с баллонами и бегу по узким улочками между трейлерами и фанерными домиками, слышу, как позади меня завывает сирена. Баллоны тяжелые, через два километра перехожу на шаг, оглядываюсь в поисках патрульной машины, нигде её не нахожу, но до сих пор слышу заливистые вопли мигалки. Лучше перестраховаться и повилять ещё немного, сбросить хвость. Снова перехожу на бег.

Выскакиваю из дворовой арки на небольшую улочку и вижу, как на меня летит большой чёрный член. Точнее чёрный Додж, с нарисованным нашими с Бенни руками, членом. Скрип тормозов, а я уже лечу, подхваченный капотом вперед. Я почувствовал, как от удара лопнуло несколько баллонов, и теперь их содержимое выливается мне на толстовку. Я лежу на асфальте ничком, уткнувшись в землю лбом. Ничего страшного, пара синяков на рёбрах.

Из-за моего перевёрнутого мировоззрения, вижу как ко мне подбегает мужик в костюме вверх ногами, всё повторяя.

\- Господи Иисусе. Матерь Божья. Срань Господня. 

Думаю о том, что у него плохой словарный запас, и мужик сам верующий.

\- Парень, ты в порядке? – наклоняется он, щупает сонную артерию.

\- Эй, слышишь меня? – кладет мне руку на плечо и переворачивает. Надо было видеть его лицо, когда вместо окровавленной физиономии он видит мою довольную рожу. Я ржу как дебил.

\- А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА. 

Мужик отстраняется, глядя недоверчиво. Ещё бы. 

\- А-А-А-ХА-ХА-ХА! Меня сбил с ног огромный член! Помогите, умираю! Меня убил огромный член. – Хватаю мужика за рукав и безумными глазами глядя на него, говорю, - в причине смерти так и напишите: «Несчастный скоропостижно скончался от удара членом в спину». Какая подлость! Ну, кто бьет членом по спине, а? По лицу ведь надо, по лицу.

Хозяин Доджа не торопится прийти в себя. Он не знает, как реагировать, а я не знаю, с чего ржать больше, с его охреневающей физиономии или с того, что меня сбило моё же произведение искусства.

\- Парень, успокойся. Окей? Вот… - он, услышав в отдалении звуки полицейской сирены, судорожно лезет в карман и достает смятые купюры. На вскидку, штуки две. 

\- Только не звони в полицию, ладно? Мне этих проблем не надо.

И тут я понимаю, что меня сбили на пешеходном переходе, и я могу посадить его за решетку. Только если меня первого не посадят за вандализм. 

\- Эм, хорошо, - неуверенно беру деньги. Этим зелененьким дружками удалось привести меня в чувство.

\- Забудь, что тут было, понял? – он поправляет галстук и садится в Додж. На капоте до сих пор сияет надпись: «У меня член как фасолинка». Вороной американский конь срывается с места, шлифанув несколько раз задними колесами, и уже через три секунды скрывается за поворотом.

Сижу на асфальте, как моль под дихлофосом, и улыбаюсь. Спина – сплошное желто-синее пятно, в местах соединений ярко-зеленое. Улица пустая. Я отполз на тротуар, и принялся пересчитывать деньги. 

Среди смятых купюр и мелочи, которых я насчитал на 1720 долларов 40 центов, была канцелярская скрепка, визитка и медный кулон.

«Кастиэль Новак  
Shall Industries  
Отдел международных отношений  
тел. ***********»

Это что же получается: человек с ангельским именем водит чёрный Додж с аэрографией в виде огромного члена, и, судя по тому, сколько он сколачивает в год, продал душу дьяволу. На этом весь мой интерес закончился. 

Выбрасываю в мусорное ведро визитку, а кулон кидаю в карман. Вдруг сдам - выручу еще баксов двадцать. 

Кто же мог подумать, что это был не последний раз, когда я вижу проклЯтого «ангела» на чёрном члене.

___________________________

*FUCK THE POLICE – в жопу полицию

 

2\. Король и Кулаки

Пока добирался до дома, разболелась спина, поэтому к крыльцу собственного дома я уже подползал на зубах, перекинув дырявую сумку через плечо. Мокрая от краски толстовка прилипла к телу, придется вместе с кожей отдирать, если не найду растворитель. 

Дома как всегда срач. Разбросанные повсюду бутылки из-под бухла, скомканная черная фольга, упаковки от лапши за полбакса, залитый алкоголем, рвотой и мочой ковер, который уже невозможно поднять из-за впитавшейся в него жидкости. Что-либо исправлять здесь бессмысленно. 

Тихо заглядываю в гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что родичи спят. Отец храпит на диване, почесывая рваную майку. Мать тут же. Закинув голову на спинку кресла, вырубилась с открытым ртом. Губы посинели. Кажись, опять перебрала. Медленно подхожу к ней, пробираясь сквозь горы мусора, и наклоняюсь ухом ко рту. Дышит. 

Поднимаюсь на второй этаж, в нашу с Сэмми комнату. На дверях два замка, чтобы батя не смог попасть внутрь. Однажды он уже разгромил там всё в поисках заначки. Спиздил последнюю десятку. После этого мы с мелким решили обезопасить себя и все наши сбережения, скинулись на замок. Внутри пришлось сделать еще несколько щеколд и даже цепочку, чтобы наверняка. Не хочется проснуться посреди ночи оттого, что пьяный отец скидывает тебя с кровати, схватив за ногу. 

Мой дом – моя крепость. Наконец-то можно скинуть вонючие кроссовки и спокойно поспать. Только я лёг, адски заныли рёбра. Скорее всего, трещина. Посрать. На мне всё как на собаке заживает. Зато почти две штуки отжал, теперь можно новые штаны купить и толстовку, на которых от заплаток места уже живого не осталось. 

Запускаю руку в карман и чувствую нагретый медный медальон того чувака из Доджа. Интересно, за сколько его можно толкнуть? Внимательнее разглядываю рогатую медную рожу, и понимаю, что эта бесполезная хреновина и на доллар не потянет. Кидаю её в ящик стола рядом с кроватью. Надо было сразу от неё избавиться.

Спустя некоторое время возвращается Сэм. Измученный и уставший. Кожа на носу и щеках облезла из-за работы на солнце, волосы все в пыли, лицо чумазое. 

Жалуется, что сегодня их даже не покормили, заставили пахать, как нигеров на сахарных плантациях. Вот тебе и исправительные работы. 

\- Я в ванну не заглядывал. Надеюсь, там никто из их дружков не дрыхнет, - говорю. 

\- Я пиздец устал, - Сэм бросает рюкзак рядом с кроватью и заваливается на кровать.

\- Сам наволочку стирать будешь!

\- БОБ И БУБУ, - бубнит он в подушку, не поднимая лица. 

\- Вот и будь. 

Когда малой возвращается из душа, я спрашиваю, знает ли он, кто его сдал вчера. Он с недовольной миной мотает головой и забирается под одеяло. 

\- Бенни разузнал всё. Сказал, это Кроули. 

\- Да какого хрена?! – тянет братец. 

\- Такого, что администрация на его территории.

\- Ага. А еще железка и доки. Где блять прикажешь рисовать? – ворчит он, выпученными от злости глазами глядя на меня.

\- Вот завтра с этим мудозвоном и разберемся. 

\- Он опять своих дружков притащит.

\- Значит, мы тоже притащим.

\- Кого? Бороду возьмешь? Да он бегать-то не может, не то, что кулаками махать, - хмыкает брат и устало откидывается на подушку. 

\- Не парься. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Настольная лампа тускло освещает половину тетрадного листа, на котором я пытаюсь изобразить какой-то отвязный уальд*. Сэм долго ворочается, не может заснуть, хоть и устал, как собака.

\- Дин?

Поворачиваю лампу к себе, чтобы свет малому не мешал. Но он спрашивает о другом:

\- Чё с родоками?

\- Судя по запаху, сёдня водку жрали. И окситоцин.

Я слышу, как тяжело дышит Сэм. Не меньше меня волнуется за них. Несмотря на то, что им абсолютно насрать на нас, мы пытаемся хоть как-то сохранить связь родители-дети. Вот только нахера? 

\- Он её не бил? – спрашивает мелкий о матери. Ей в последнее время частенько перепадает от отца. Иногда нам удается вмешаться, и тогда попадает уже нам. Пару раз мне выбивали челюсть, а Сэм только недавно снял гипс с ключицы. 

\- Вроде нет. 

\- Может, выключишь свет?

Вырубаю лампу и пытаюсь заснуть. В голове только незаконченный уальд, сраный король Уэста и ушибленные рёбра. 

Сегодня Борода пришёл трезвый. Даже непривычно видеть его без такого родного мятого с похмела лица. 

\- Кроули здесь сегодня. Поэтому тебе лучше его сейчас вытащить, пока он не свалил, - говорит Бенни, когда мы в очередной раз заваливаемся в класс для дополнительных занятий. Мне кажется, что Борода ходит в школу, только чтобы дома его не впрягли что-нибудь делать, или со мной пообщаться, ну или косяк за углом спортзала долбануть. Всё веселее, чем дома. 

\- Прикроешь меня? Я без понятия, с кем он придёт. 

\- Окей. Только если вы один на один начнёте морды друг другу чистить, я вас разнимать не собираюсь.

\- Ты чё?

\- Твоё дело. Это ты на его территории шлюхаешься, вот и разбирайся. 

\- Спасибо, блять, большое, Бенни. 

\- Но если он с пацанами придёт, то, без базара, вступлюсь.

\- Ништяк, - отвечаю я, и мы стукаемся кулаками. 

Кроули был похож на только что вылупившегося цыпленка: такой же беспонтовый и взъерошенный. Я выловил его в столовке, когда он покупал шоколадное молоко. М-м-м да, ну и кто после этого сосунок?  
\- Привет. 

\- Привет, - подозрительно косится по сторонам.

\- У меня к тебе важный разговор есть.

\- И о чём же? – нагло ухмыляется, идя к столу. 

\- Думаю, ты знаешь.

\- А что, если нет?

\- Не выёбывайся, окей? – его наигранная тупость жутко накаляла. – Через два часа, за теннисным кортом. Чтобы один был, усёк?

\- Так о чём разговор, я так и не понял, - ерошит он свои волосы и, закинув ногу на ногу, вальяжно тянет молоко из соломинки. Напыщенный ублюдок.

\- Всё ты понял. 

Снимаю шляпу перед этим засранцем, он пришёл в назначенный час совершенно один. Бенни сидел на трибунах, изредка поглядывая в нашу сторону.

\- А это кто? – Кроули подозрительно кивнул в сторону Бороды.

\- Это мой телохранитель. На случай, если бы ты пришёл не один. 

\- Но ведь я один, - намекает он, чтобы Бенни ушёл.

\- Но ведь он спокойно сидит.

«Король» недовольно сплёвывает и достаёт сигарету:

\- Так о чём речь, Винчестер? Может, не будем зря время тратить?

\- Ты же знаешь Сэма?

\- Какого Сэма? У нас их в школе штук пятьдесят.

\- Брата моего.

\- А-а-а, ты про мелкого. Знаю, конечно. А что с ним?

\- Благодаря твоим усилиям, ему назначили 180 часов исправительных работ. 

\- А я тут причём? 

\- Ты же его копам сдал.

Кроули замер на секунду и довольно улыбнулся.

\- Откуда знаешь?

\- Вот мудак, так это реально ты был… - протянул я. Всё равно, где-то в глубине души не верилось до конца, что это мог Кроули донести. 

\- Винчестер, я тебе уже говорил, не суйся на мою территорию.

\- В смысле, твою? Какого хуя она тебе вдруг стала принадлежать? – приближаюсь к нему. Он лыбится и тушит бычок о подошву ботинок.

\- А такого, что я там главный, понял? Барыги мне отстёгивают проценты, чтобы их зад был в безопасности, ниггеров в этом районе нет, если ты не заметил, а всё благодаря моим усилиям. 

\- Слишком много на себя взял.

\- Справляюсь.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – откидываюсь спиной на сетку и поглядываю на дорогу в поисках копов. Чувствую селезёнкой, этот разговор просто так не закончится. К тому же Бенни не станет соваться.

\- Либо ты съебываешь оттуда, либо… - мечтательно произносит он.

\- Либо что?

\- Либо платишь мне за крышу и рисуешь везде, где только можно. Ну, кроме доков и вагонов, разумеется. 

\- Ты охуел? За нелегалку я должен тебе ещё и на карман класть? 

\- Всего 300 баксов в месяц. Это еще по-божески.

\- По-божески будет сейчас тебя без разбитой морды отпустить, - подхожу ещё ближе и в упор гляжу в его наглые глаза.

\- Не заплатишь, и копы в следующий раз тебя точно загребут. 

\- Да пошёл ты.

\- Как тебе понравился мой подарок вчера? – его приторно-сладкая улыбка до сих пор не сходит с губ. Так и хочется стереть это гнусное выражение с его лица. Что, собственно, я и делаю. 

Короткий рывок вперёд, я хватаю его за воротник рубашки и бью кулаком в живот. Кроули сморщился от боли, и тут же я получаю по лицу. Он рассек мне бровь. Теперь кровь будет часа два идти. Меня долго ждать не надо, толкаю его к сетке, тот охает, ударившись спиной о перекладину. Делаю еще несколько ударов в живот и грудь, а он наотмашь попадает мне по подбородку. Молниеносным хуком слева сбиваю его с ног, и Король заваливается на траву. Запрыгиваю сверху и только заношу руку для завершающего удара, как кто-то перехватывает моё запястье. Кроули зажмурился в ожидании удара, которого уже не последует.

Резко оборачиваюсь и сначала не могу понять, где я уже видел это лицо:

\- Чё надо?

\- Поднимайся, - приказывает он и дёргает меня за предплечье.

Тут я понимаю, что это тот самый Кастиэль из чёрного Доджа. Только как он тут оказался?

\- За своими деньгами небось пришёл?

Кроули сипло хохочет, схватившись за живот:

\- Винчестер и тебе бабла должен, да?

Кастиэль не обращает на него внимания. 

\- Возьми, - он вытаскивает из кармана платок и протягивает мне. Я даже и не заметил, что правый глаз залило кровью, и я теперь как Джон хренов Сильвер. 

\- Чё приехал? – спрашиваю ещё раз.

\- Я тебя искал.

Меня искал? С каких это кочерыжек?

\- А ты вали отсюда по добру по здорову, - гаркнул я на Кроули. Тот быстро поднялся и съебал с площадки, как будто его и не было. Не верю я ни единому слову этого труса. 

\- Ну вот, нашёл, - говорю уже Кастиэлю.

\- Вчера я так торопился, и отдал тебе всё содержимое кармана.

\- Сдачу хочешь вернуть? Вот уж хуй.

\- Подожди, подожди. Мне нужен амулет. Ты не находил его? – взволнованно смотрит на меня: на окровавленный платок, опухшую губу. Как будто сочувствует. 

\- Находил.

\- Надеюсь, ты его не выбросил?

\- Нет. Но мог бы, - делаю Бенни жест, чтобы тот оставался на своём месте. Борода испуганно поглядывал на нас с Кастиэлем.

\- Ты намекаешь, чтобы я у тебя его выкупил?

\- Ага.

\- Я тебе и так вчера две тысячи отдал, - возмущенно фыркает он. 

\- Всего-то 1700.

Он прикрывает рукой глаза, а по его глубокому дыханию можно понять, что пытается себя успокоить. 

\- Хорошо. Давай, я куплю у тебя свой же амулет за триста долларов. 

\- Ништяк, - широко улыбаюсь и протягиваю руку для рукопожатия.  
Мужик полез в карман за деньгами, но я его остановил:

\- Он у меня дома.

Тот устало вздыхает.

\- Если не секрет, нахрена тебе эта безделушка? Она же и бакса не стоит.

\- Секрет, - хмуро отвечает он и проводит рукой по волосам. 

\- Часов в девять подъезжай к Хэтфорд Стрит 3476, это в Уэст Сайде. Я поищу дома твоего бабуина. 

\- Бабуина?

Он издевается? Смотрит на меня, как будто впервые в жизни вообще речь услышал.

\- Ну, хрень эта твоя медная.

\- Ясно, - кивает он и протягивает мне свою визитку. – Если что-то изменится в планах, позвони.

\- Окей. 

Позвоню я ему, как же, у меня даже телефона-то нет.

Он окидывает меня взглядом, будто пытается подсчитать, сколько стоит вся одежда на мне, а потом идет к своему Челленджеру. Уже перекрасить успел. Теперь нет никакого члена и оскорбительных надписей.

\- Это кто? – подлетает ко мне Борода, как только Додж срывается с места.

\- Чувак один, сбил меня вчера на пешеходном. 

\- Серьёзно? – брови Бенни ползут вверх, вот-вот запутаются в его волосах. 

\- Полторы штуки дал, чтобы я смог забыть всю боль и несправедливость этого мира, - театрально хватаюсь за сердце и тут же сгибаюсь пополам от острой боли в рёбрах. 

\- Всё нормально?

\- Да его Додж мне вчера немного рёбра пересчитал. 

\- А сегодня чё приезжал?

\- Кое-что отдать нужно.

\- А чё насчёт Кроули? – Бенни решил меня сегодня вопросами завалить. 

\- Мудак он, вот чё. Так ничего и не решили. Выбесил меня, я ему и врезал.

\- Гы-гы, - засмеялся Борода, закинув мне свою руку на плечо. Я шёл, уткнувшись взглядом в асфальт и прижимая платок к кровоточащей брови. – Ты ваще как динамит. Тебе постоянно крышу срывает, если речь идёт о граффити, ну или о Сэме. 

\- Знал бы ты, с каким трудом я сдерживался, чтобы не отпиздить тебя, когда ты все спреи просрал. 

Мы опять стебаем, а Бенни предлагает зайти за пачкой сигарет. В самый раз после тяжелого «трудового» дня. 

Располосованная зубами щека внутри начинает щипать, когда я делаю первую затяжку. Никакого удовольствия. Отдаю сигареты Бенни. Мы прощаемся в нашем неизменном месте у моста метро.

Домой я иду не сразу. У меня уже давно вошло в привычку не появляться там до полуночи, и лишний раз вообще лучше не приходить. Для меня это исключительно место ночёвки, там, где можно принять душ и сменить грязное белье. Всё остальное я предпочитаю делать вне стен дома. 

Всё началось с отца. Он запил, влез в долги, к тому же привязались и наркотики. Мать как-то легко сдалась, присоединилась к нему же. Как потом я узнал от соседей, оба моих старика не раз по молодости лежали в реабилитационных клиниках, а сейчас «болезнь» вернулась. И уже, видимо, навсегда. 

С молотка ушла вся мебель, Импала, даже мои с Сэмом детские вещи и игрушки. А когда денег больше неоткуда было взять отец в злости колотил мать. Мы с мелким, как слепые щенки, лезли между ними, пытались разнять. Что получалось. Он больше не трогал мать. А нам крепко доставалось.

Моя история ничем не примечательна среди подростков Уэст Сайда. Спроси у кого угодно, пьют ли его родоки, тебе ничего не ответят, только потому что стыдно это признавать. 

Я и не заметил с этими мыслями, как сделал большой круг вдоль доков, и теперь уже иду по Хэтфорд Стрит, прямиком к моему дому. Время 8:45, достаточно, чтобы найти амулет.

Хата гремит от музыки. Я смотрю, решили сегодня вечеринку устроить. Горы мусора, от которых рано утром я пытался очистить гостиную, снова выросли, только теперь в других местах, плюс к этому, на них уютненько устроились местные бомжи и батины друзья-алконавты. Пока отец занят откупориванием очередного пузыря с водкой, проскальзываю на второй этаж к своей комнате. Замков снаружи нет. Значит, Сэм уже дома. Стучу кулаком в дверь наш персональный «три коротких-два длинных-три коротких», и мелкий открывает мне дверь.

\- Здорово. 

\- Ты сегодня рано, - говорю я ему.

\- Надзиратель сжалился, отпустил пораньше, - он устало бредёт обратно к кровати и плюхается на неё.

\- Чё за праздник сёдня у них? - спрашиваю, имея в виду разбушевавшихся предков. 

\- У мамки денюха. Забыл что ли?

\- Совсем из головы вылетело. Поздравлял?

Сэм натужно смеется.

\- Ага, щас. Я её даже и не видел там. 

\- СЭ-Э-Э-ЭМ! – глухой отцовский рёв прорывается сквозь стены и потолок к нам на второй этаж.

\- Ну, всё. Мне пизда, - кивает головой мелкий и идёт к двери.

\- ИДИ МАТЬ ПОЗДРАВЬ, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ПИЗДЁНЫШ, - снова вопль.

\- А чё он тебя не зовёт? – возмущенно уставился на меня брат. 

\- Видать, не заметил, как я вернулся. 

Сэм неохотно открывает дверь и жалостливо глядит на меня.

\- Давай. Если что-то пойдет не так, я Чип и Дейл, - улыбаясь, успокаиваю его.

\- Чё? 

\- Приду на помощь в смысле.

Он ржёт и уверенно выходит из комнаты.

Поиск амулета не занял и двух минут. Рогатая рожа так и лежала среди изрисованных вдоль и поперёк моим граффити тетрадок и бумаг. Беру самую большую и запихиваю её к себе сзади в штаны. Может, попрошу Кастиэля подбросить до ближайшей забегаловки, порисую там чего-нибудь.

Снизу доносится какой-то шум: гремят остатки мебели, крики, падают люди, и снова вопли, в основном женские. Срываюсь с места, даже не закрыв дверь на замок. В коридоре отец мутузит Сэма, уж не знаю за что, но это теперь и не важно. Мама воет на кресле, закрыв лицо руками, так наигранно и мерзко, что хочется дать ей пощечину. Всем остальным «гостям» абсолютно насрать, они так и лежат упоротые в хлам на мусоре и полу. Прыгаю отцу на спину и оттаскиваю его от мелкого. Сэм, с разбитыми губами и огромным синяком под глазом, испуганно зыркнул на меня и ломанулся на кухню. 

Отец гневно обернулся, как хищник, у которого только что отобрали добычу, схватил меня за шкирку и кинул к парадным дверям. Треснутые рёбра заболели с новой силой. Я быстро сообразил и шмыгнул на крыльцо, иначе батя разобьет мне голову о какой-нибудь косяк. Он выскочил за мной следом и схватил за ногу, когда я запнулся и упёрся ладонями о дощатое крыльцо.

\- Ах ты, на отца руку вздумал поднять, гадёных, - хрипит он, вжимая свои ручищи в мои плечи. От боли у меня кружится голова и, кажется, хрустят кости под его горилльими лапами. 

\- Не смей трогать Сэма, - по одному вылезают из меня слова. Отец прижал меня с столбушке, поддерживающей козырёк над крыльцом. Вот-вот и тот сломается пополам, как и я же.

\- Этот пиздюк заслужил. А ты не вмешивайся, - меня оглушает удар по лицу. В рот ударило горячая соленая кровь, а из носа забила настоящая Ниагара. Из-за опухшего глаза ничего не вижу. Только чью-то быструю тень, слово «простите?», и в следующую секунду отец грузно падает на пол.

\- Боже, Дин, - меня кто-то поддерживает. Руки обхватили мои плечи так же крепко, как и держал меня отец, только в этот раз как-то бережно, что ли.

Меня ведут вниз, садят в машину. Начинаю потихоньку приходить в себя. Голова больше не свинцовый колокол, а на лбу лежит мокрое полотенце. Поворачиваюсь здоровым глазом к своему спасителю и понимаю, что кроме Кастиэля это больше никто не может быть. 

\- Блять, - опускаю голову. Мне так перед ним стыдно. Меня отмутузили как девчонку. К тому же, родной отец.

\- Почему каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, ты с кем-нибудь дерешься? – спрашивает он, вытаскивая из бардачка бумажные салфетки. – На вот, заткни нос.

\- Кто знает. 

\- Почему сдачи не дал?

\- Это мой батя.

\- Прости.

\- Пока не забыл, - гнусавлю я из-за понатыканных повсюду салфеток и тряпок, которые уже покраснели от моей крови, достаю из кармана амулет. Кас улыбается и сразу надевает его себе на шею, запускает руку в карман, видимо за деньгами. Я опять его останавливаю.

\- Да ладно. Ты меня от бати спас. 

\- Из-за чего весь сыр-бор? 

\- Я ебу. Он начал моего младшего брата бить, я на помощь и прибежал, дальше знаешь, как всё было. 

\- Полицию вызвать?

Я мотаю головой. Говорю, что бессмысленная трата времени. 

\- Неважно выглядишь.

Я смеюсь и снова хватаюсь за рёбра. Кастиэль понимает, что это его рук дело, и опять извиняется. 

\- Подбросить тебя куда-нибудь?

\- Ага. Сделай мне одолжение. До вокзала или до порта. 

\- Что ты там делать собираешься так поздно? – заинтересованно спрашивает он.

\- Сэм дал стрекача, выпрыгнул в окно на кухне. Сейчас у своего друга Гейба наверняка остался. Мне туда дорога заказана.

\- Почему?

Ему правда так интересно, или из-за своей невъебенной вежливости он вопросы задает?

\- Однажды отец Гейба спалил, как мне его дочурка минет делает, и гнался за мной с битой кварталов двенадцать.

Кастиэль легко рассмеялся. 

\- Тебе ночевать, выходит, негде?

\- Не-а. Говорю, до вокзала подбрось. Мне не привыкать спать в зале ожидания. 

\- Поехали, - говорит Кастиэль, снимает рычаг с нейтралки, переключает скорость и вдавливает педаль газа до упора. Я даже могу почувствовать, как вибрирует движок этого вороного красавца.

\- А что, Кас. Можно я буду тебя так называть? 

Он задумчиво смотрит на дорогу, потом на меня.

\- Только не говори, что никто до этого твоё имя так не сокращал.

\- Нет.

\- Пиздец, тебе сколько лет? – немного разворачиваюсь на кресле в его сторону, закинув на сидение одну ногу.

\- Двадцать девять. 

\- Ебать, ты старикашка, - у меня таких старых знакомых никогда не было. Предки не в счет.

\- Может, будешь немного ограничивать свой лексикон? Хотя бы на какое-то время. У меня уши вянут. 

\- Может, тогда ты будешь нормальным чуваком, а не истуканом с метлой в заднице? 

Машина резко тормозит, и меня кидает на переднюю панель. Я застонал он пронзившей меня вновь боли. 

\- Не перегибай палку. К старшим нужно уважительно относиться, - он меня ещё сейчас учить будет. 

\- Не перегибать палку, говоришь? Может, сам её согнёшь в своей заднице, и не будешь таким занудой?

\- Вот паршивец, - улыбаясь, процедил он, трогаясь с места. 

\- Ага! Сам слышал, чё сказал?

\- Это не мат, в отличие от того, что ты постоянно произносишь. 

\- Всё равно плохое слово, - я пристегнулся, чтобы больше меня не мотало из стороны в сторону. Кас, увидев это, улыбнулся уголком губ, видимо, этого и добивался.

\- Кстати, меня Дин звать.

\- Я знаю.

\- Чё? 

\- Найти тебя не составило труда. Дин Винчестер, 17 лет, средняя школа Нью Тамберлена.

\- Следил типа за мной? 

\- Нет. Поспрашивал местных. Тебя быстро признали.

\- Чё, серьёзно? 

Кастиэль дотронулся до своей шеи:

\- Татуировка. 

\- А-а-а, - протянул я, - постоянно о ней забываю. 

\- И почему именно чёрная роза? Это что-то значит?

\- Это значит, что мой друг - рукожопый тату-мастер. Это был единственный нормальный шаблон, которым можно было перебить ту пиздобратию, что он мне намалевал. 

Кас опять смеется, и я тоже не могу удержаться от смеха. 

\- Куда ты меня везёшь? – вдруг замечаю я, что вокзал мы давным-давно проехали, а доки в другой стороне. 

\- К себе домой.

\- Ах, ты, старый извращенец, не поеду я никуда.

Он снова улыбается.

\- Ты выглядишь ужасно. Тебе бы душ принять и поспать нормально. Я не могу отпустить тебя вот так просто.

\- А что я тебе взамен на кров?

\- Спасибо.

\- Да не гони ты, сейчас ничего за спасибо не делают. 

\- Ну, ты же отдал мне мой кулон просто так. 

\- Не-а. За то, что ты меня спас, - пытаюсь подавить смех.

\- Значит, я просто разрешу тебе у себя переночевать. 

\- Я тебе не дамся, ты учти, - ржу уже в голос, Кас тоже не выдерживает, и вот мы ржём оба как угорелые, будто накурились травы. 

\- Больно ты мне нужен. 

\- Ну, знаешь, когда у меня харя не опухшая, я очень даже ничего.

Он опять смеется и пихает меня в плечо. 

 

3\. Спаржа и Старый Извращенец

Я чувствовал себя довольно неловко, оказавшись в незнакомом квартале, как зверь, очутись он на чужой территории со своими правилами. Ранее мне не довелось бывать в этом районе, нам с Бенни просто не хватало яиц, чтобы ступить на землю, тщательно охраняемую копами. С некой завистью я глядел на девственные стены домов. Если кому и удавалось что-нибудь нарисовать здесь, то на следующий день надпись выводилась, если, конечно же, ты не признанный мастер стрит-арта. Таких рисунков я насчитал лишь три. Негусто. 

Кастиэль припарковался в подземной стоянке, и мы вошли в лифт.

-Нам на двадцатый.

Я нажал кнопку нужного этажа. 

Если бы только Сэм или Борода увидели это, то лопнули бы от зависти. Такую красоту я видел только в кино про богатеньких старушенций и мафиози. Я громко присвистнул:

\- Шикарная квартира!

\- Спасибо. Я долго не мог подобрать нужное сочетание цветов.

Я посмотрел на него глазами «Да ты шутишь, мужик» и расхохотался.

\- Черный и белый – сложное сочетание, по-твоему?

\- К выбору этих цветов тоже нужно было прийти. 

\- Да иди ты, - фыркнул я и хотел было пройти в гостиную, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть каждую деталь интерьера, но меня остановили.

\- Разуйся, пожалуйста.

\- Прикалываешься? 

\- Ты – гость в этом доме, поэтому прошу хоть немного уважительно относится к моим просьбам.

И куда подевался тот расслабленный и добродушный Кас, который хохотал как одержимый со мной в Додже? Передо мной опять скучающий сноб.

\- Лады, - недовольно стянул обувь и уставился на Каса, - доволен теперь?

Он окинул меня быстрым взглядом с головы до ног, задержался на грязных носках, из которых выглядывали почти все мои пальцы, а ещё правая пятка. 

\- Ну, простите. Это самые чистые ещё, - попытался я хоть что-то сказать в своё оправдание. 

\- Носки тоже лучше снять, - тихо произнес он, будто извиняясь.

\- Окей.

Носки полетели к кроссовкам. Кас протянул мне пакет и заставил сложить туда мою горе-обувь. Ей Богу, лучше бы на вокзале переночевал, или в метро. Глядишь, еще бы милостыни накидали. Когда я оказался в гостиной, то понял, что в своих замызганных кроссовках лучше сюда вообще лучше не соваться. Все сияло чистотой, как и сам Кас, одетый с иголочки. Он прошёл на кухню, вынул из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды и разлил по стаканам.

\- Возьми, - устало произнёс он, протягивая мне один.

С такой жадной одержимостью я давно не пил. Возможно, слишком много событий случилось со мной за этот день, что я даже и не заметил, какая жажда меня на самом деле мучила.

\- Спасибо, - я выдавил из себя отрыжку и вернул стакан, а Кастиэль только покачал головой, - ну, где я могу кости кинуть?

\- Нет, нет, нет. В таком виде я спать тебе не позволю, - как заботливая тётушка-пестушка, подобрав свои десять юбок, бегает вокруг единственного чада, так и Кас решил поухаживать за мной. Видимо, никогда не было домашних животных.

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, Дин. Раздевайся, иди в душ. Я пока поищу обезболивающее и ещё что-нибудь, чтобы залатать тебя.

\- Да нормально всё, - отмахнулся я.

\- Ты себя в зеркало видел?

\- Нет. А чё? – презрительным тоном спросил я, немного задрал толстовку и почесал саднившие рёбра. Кастиэль закатил глаза и отвернулся.

\- Никаких правил приличия, - прошептал он так, думая, что я не слышу.

\- Я на Уэст Сайде вырос. О каких приличиях может быть речь ваще?

Кас не слушал меня, он вынул из верхнего выдвижного ящика кухонного гарнитура небольшое круглое зеркало.

\- Вот. Посмотри.

Он думает, удивил меня. 

\- Я и похлеще картины видал, - заключил я, разглядывая свое припухшее лицо. Рассеченная утром бровь и скула ныли, и запекшаяся кровь почернела. Глаз заплыл и превратился в спелую фиолетово-розовую сливу. Разбитый нос увеличился в раза полтора, а переносица посинела. Еще и губа нижняя доставит хлопот своей лопнувшей серединой. 

\- Похлеще – это как? – немного раздраженно спросил Кас. Его бесило мое пренебрежительное отношение к самому себе и всему происходящему.

\- Это когда выбиты зубы, сломана челюсть или нос, или ухо разорвано, - я взъерошил волосы на голове и открыл левое ухо. Пару лет назад я упал со второго этажа, (честно сказать, меня выбросил отец) ударился о перила и потерял почти четверть хряща сверху. 

\- О, Господи, - выдохнул Кас, дотрагиваясь до моего изуродованного уха. - И часто тебе попадает?

\- Скучно не бывает.

\- Почему отца до сих пор не наказали?

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Кас думал было возразить, надавить на меня и добиться ответа, но отступил. Вот и славно.

\- Понял. Ванная в конце коридора. 

Я ещё до конца не могу понять, то ли я действительно в рубашке родился и мне везёт, то ли во всём этом есть подвох. Трудно поверить, что тридцатилетний мужик пригласил тебя к себе в дом переночевать вот так запросто, как будто я не пацан из бедного района, которого хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь спиздить. 

Ванная выглядела на миллион долларов, если деньги могут принимать форму кроме зеленых бумажек. Огромная, как гостиная в нашем доме, блестящая и чистая. Хочется сначала помыться в каком-нибудь другом менее чистом месте, чтобы не было стыдно заходить сюда потным и пыльным как негр после недели на плантации. 

Я скинул одежду и оставил её у самых дверей. Она напоминала кучу мусора в этой обители чистоты. Только я стянул с себя плавки, по закону подлости, в ванную вошёл Кастиэль и с невозмутимым лицом протянул мне полотенце.

\- Ты, капец, постучаться-то не мог? 

\- Мы оба мужчины, какое может быть стеснение. 

\- Не знаю, - я почувствовал, как начинаю краснеть, - может, у меня член больше. А ты увидишь его, расплачешься и выпрыгнешь с балкона со словами: «О нет, я не хочу так жить. У меня член, как фасолинка».

Кас прищурился, а я превратился в перезрелого синьора Помидора.

\- Член, как фасолинка? – переспросил он, и тут до меня дошло, что я почти спалился.

\- Ну… Это у тебя на капоте было, когда ты меня сбил.

Кас улыбнулся и сгреб мои вещи.

\- Ты куда их потащил, старый извращенец?

\- Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я выставлю тебя за дверь в чем мать родила.

\- Ладно, - протянул я, бросил полотенце рядом на раковину и вошёл в душевую. 

\- Ну, чего тебе ещё? – не выдержал я, с грохотом отварил дверь и гневно посмотрел на него.

\- Эти шрамы на твоей спине… - не поднимая глаз, произнёс он, - тоже дело рук твоего отца?

Я хмыкнул и снова закрылся в кабинке. Даже сквозь шум льющейся воды он расслышал мой ответ, потому что незамедлительно удалился и оставил меня наконец-таки наедине.

\- Нет. Это подарок от моей матери на шестнадцатилетие. 

Давно не чувствовал такого умиротворения и счастья. Отличный водный напор, горячая вода и неограниченное количество мыла. Оказывается, для ощущения эйфории необходимо просто надолго лишить себя чего-то, а потом получить этого в избытке. 

Что преследовало меня недолго. Я вдруг осознал, что забыл позаботиться о тетради с рисунками, которая осталась в ворохе грязной одежды. Блять. Кастиэлю не поздоровится, если он посмел пролистать хоть пару страниц.

Как и следовало ожидать, он добрался до моих рисунков, сидит теперь и внимательно их разглядывает, как родимое пятно на соске у шлюхи. Чё интересного там нашёл? Подхожу и резко вырываю из рук.

\- Ты чего?

\- Нехер чужое трогать, понял?

\- Извини. Я хотел выбросить твои вещи, и тетрадь сама выпала.

\- Ты хотел… что? – я не ослышался?

\- Выбросить.

\- Я, блин, чё, должен у тебя по дому голым бегать и членом сверкать?! – так и знал, что этот старикашка – грязный извращенец.

\- Дин, - он поднялся с дивана и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. На голову почти выше, засранец, - извини, что вмешался, но на твоих вещах живого места нет. Я решил от них избавиться, а пока можешь воспользоваться моими.

Он взял аккуратно сложенную стопку и протянул мне. Надеюсь, они не из прошлого века. 

\- Те деньги, что я тебе дал. Завтра купи себе что-нибудь.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не потратил их на наркоту? 

Кас смеется и как-то застенчиво трет шею.

\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, ты не такой. 

\- А какой я, по-твоему?

\- Пытаешься показаться хуже, чем ты есть.

Я хмыкнул. Он первый, кто так охарактеризовал меня.

\- Отвернись. 

\- Зачем?

\- Переоденусь, вот зачем! – еще немного, и я врежу этому тугодуму.

\- Конечно. Прости, - Кас сгреб мои старые вещи и скрылся за дверью. Сколько у него комнат, интересно?

Я насухо обтерся полотенцем и натянул чистые трусы. Где он их надыбал, с этикеткой-то? Вот с футболкой пришлось повозиться: опухшее лицо горело, а кровь бы носом пошла, задень я его. 

\- Могу я остаться у тебя на пару дней? – спросил я у Каса, когда он вновь появился в гостиной.

\- Я смотрю, ты не особо церемонишься.

\- Ага. Прямолинейный, как бронетанк.

Кас фыркнул.

\- Хочешь подождать, пока отец не успокоится?

\- Типа того.

\- Недели хватит?

\- Вполне.

\- Только если ты будешь уважительно относиться ко мне и к этому дому.

\- Ой, да ла…. – хотел я протянуть, но подумал, что лучше бы прикусить язык. Я не могу упустить шанс пожить неделю как король в пятизвездочном отеле.

\- Есть хочешь? 

\- Не-а. Курить охота, пиздец. У тебя сигарет не найдется?

\- Не курю. 

\- Вот засада.

Кас замешкался на минуту, хлопнул себя по лбу и достал пачку сигарет с пепельницей из нижнего ящика стола.

\- Ты же не куришь, - прищурился я, принимая сигареты.

\- Это не мои, - он сел рядом со мной на диван.

\- А чьи тогда?

\- Ты слишком любопытен, не находишь?

\- Ты уже с моими родителями знаком, так что мы вроде как не чужие друг другу, - засмеялся я и закашлялся с непривычки. Сигареты оказались крепкими, как чай, который я покуривал по молодости за неимением сигарет.

\- Моей бывшей.

\- Так сильно ее любишь, что до сих пор хранишь?

\- Надеялся, что вернется. А потом и забыл о них.

\- Гм, задушевные разговоры. Ты вроде не пьяный.

\- Сам вынудил рассказать.

\- Больно надо, - я встал и подошел к окну. Надеюсь, он не будет продолжать. Терпеть не могу эти пиздострадания.

\- Вижу, не любишь эти темы, - вдруг я услышал его, - будешь спать здесь на диване. Постельное белье на верхней полке в том шкафу. Только не дрочи, понял?

Я заржал как оголтелый. Непривычно слышать такие слова от мистера Совершенство.

\- Даже с носком нельзя?

\- Нет, - лицо Каса перекосило от еле сдерживаемой улыбки.

\- А салфеточкой если вытереть?

\- Нет.

\- А если ты мне подрочишь?

Признаться, секундная пауза меня напугала.

\- Нет, - с серьезным лицом ответил он и ушел в спальню.

\- Тогда ты тоже не смей дрочить. Мы должны быть в равных условиях! – крикнул я ему в след.

\- Я тут хозяин. Мне можно, - донеслось из-за закрытой двери.

\- Вот мудак, - гоготнул я и полез за постельным бельем.

Я никогда так хорошо не спал. После старого, ободранного и изъеденного мышами матраса, подушки касовского дивана кажутся грудями ангела. 

Когда утром я проснулся, Каса уже не было. Только ключи и записка на столе:

«Завтрак в холодильнике. Не забудь включить сигнализацию, когда будешь уходить. И будь добр, оставь медальон на столе». 

Вот зануда.

*** 

Бенни должен был родиться собакой. Собакой, которая обнюхивает тебя, ластится и машет хвостом, когда видит, пусть ты вышел за хлебушком на три минуты. 

\- Дин! Я так рад. Так рад!

\- Борода, с тобой все нормально?

\- Сэм мне рассказал, в какую передрягу вчера с отцом вы встряли. А потом тебя какой-то странный мужик увез на машине. Ходить можешь?

\- При чем тут ходить?... – сначала до меня не дошло, что к чему, а потом я понял, что бородатый просто надо мной стебает.

\- Ну ты и мудак, Бенни. Если у кого и болела бы жопа, то у этого мужика. Ты его видел. Он нас с Кроули разнимал.

\- Пиздишь!

\- С чего бы мне.

\- Так значит, это правда?

\- Отвез к себе, разрешил пожить недельку.

\- Вот так, запросто? – он приподнял свои лохматые, как у овчарки, брови и смачно хлебнул кофе, который отжал у какого-то восьмиклассника. Мы как обычно сидели на трибунах перед занятиями. 

\- Я сначала тоже подозрительно к этому отнесся. Но, кажется, он неплохой мужик. Весь из себя такой аристократ.

\- Ну, ты попал, парень. 

\- Ага. Сиги есть?

Борода полез в карман. Не могу сказать, что я полностью и безоговорочно доверяю этому типу, который выглядит как агент из MIB*, но обычно меня чутье не подводит. И на этот раз оно мне говорит, чтобы я там остался.

\- Сэма когда видел? – закуриваю, на этот раз кашляю уже от того, что Бенни шмалит какую-то дрянь. – Ты туда что, соломы накрутил.

\- Батины.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Сэма утром видел. Надо было к Гейбу зайти, колпаки забрать. 

\- Как там Гейб?

\- Все так же. Недавно заправку снял. Баксов 300 срубил, только и всего. 

\- И охота ему рисковать ради трех сотен?

Бенни пожал плечами, а я решил смолчать о тех деньгах, что дал мне Кас, иначе бородатый на самом деле решит, что мы трахаемся.

\- Чуть не забыл, - он потянулся, поднявшись со скамьи, - тебя опять Кроули искал.

\- Что на этот раз? – взвыл я.

\- Вот у него и спросишь. Король выглядел каким-то побитым.

\- Так ему вчера неслабо досталось!

\- Не в этом смысле. Его как будто кто-то прессует.

\- Какой ты у нас проницательный, - процедил я и выбросил окурок. - Ладно. Найдем его сегодня после уроков. Ты опять за телохранителя.

Бенни застонал как белуга и поплелся к школе.

*** 

Представьте себе человека, который утром ударился мизинцем о ножку стула, пролил себе на промежность горячий кофе, потом его цапнул соседний пёс, облила машина, и нагадил на голову голубь по дороге в школу, а чуть позже в этот же день его бросила любовь всей его жизни. Представили? Вот так выглядел Кроули. Поэтому не нужно было быть дохуя проницательным, чтобы понять, что с ним что-то не так.

Я подошел к нему после занятий в столовке, когда тот с абсолютным безразличием выковыривал брокколи из броккольно-картофельной массы. 

\- Здарова, - я сел за стол напротив него.

\- Привет.

\- Бенни сказал, ты меня ищешь. И вот он я.

\- Ага.

\- Так что нужно на этот раз? С деньгами мы вроде разобрались.

\- Ага.

\- И я тебе ничего не должен.

\- Ага.

\- Так в чем проблема?

\- Сходишь со мной кое-куда? – наконец он поднял на меня глаза.

\- Что, на свиданку приглашаешь? – ехидно ответил я. 

\- Нет. По делу.

\- Какому делу?

\- Не могу сказать.

\- Кроули, во что ты на этот раз ввязался?

\- Ни во что. Мне просто нужен сопровождающий, понимаешь?

\- Бенни попроси. Он раза в три меня больше будет.

\- Дело не в «охране». Мне просто нужен надежный человек.

\- Мы с тобой только пару раз кулаками помахали, и ты считаешь, что можешь мне доверять?

\- Да. Ты прямой и честный человек. 

\- В чем дело, Кроули? Я не хочу влезать в то, чего не знаю.

\- Ты просто должен сказать, точнее… подтвердить мое алиби. 

\- Зачем тебе?

\- Вчера произошел налет на один ювелирный магазин, который держат пара ниггеров. Они думают, что это я и ещё какая-то шалупонь. Но в это время я с тобой на поле дрался. 

\- И это все? Подтвердить твою непричастность?

\- Ага.

\- Ты думаешь, они такие наивные и на словах поверят?

\- У меня нет другого выбора.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул я и откинулся на спинку стула. Как же я устал от этого дерьма. – Что я с этого получу?

Кроули улыбнулся и произнес то, что я хотел услышать уже несколько лет:

\- Доки. 

*** 

Меня заподозрила обстановка, в которой Кроули должен был доказывать свою невиновность. Вечером, ближе к восьми, мы отправились к порту. Не помню, сколько мы бродили, скорее всего около получаса, блуждали в лабиринте из контейнеров, пока Король, наконец, не остановился. 

\- Пришли.

В тупике кроме нас никого не было. Закатное солнце растягивало тени, как видеопленку, которая будет истончаться до бесконечности, но никогда не лопнет. Меня начало трясти. Только сейчас я подумал о том, что Кроули не тот человек, которому стоило доверять. Я был оглушен желанным словом «Доки», и своими мыслями о прекрасных выходных, которые я могу провести в доках наедине со своими спреями. 

\- Кроули. Я могу тебе доверять?

\- Да, - неуверенно произнес он. Я видел, его самого колотило, как незаземленного покемона. 

\- Это они? – я кивнул на приближающиеся силуэты. Из-за палящего прямо в глаза солнца, я мог различить только размытые очертания и неимоверно длинные тени. 

\- Стой здесь. Сначала я поговорю с ними.

Кроули направился к ним навстречу неустойчивым шагом. Я не слышал не единого слова. Парни спокойно выслушали его, потом Король показал рукой на меня, и снова начал что-то ожесточенно доказывать. И тогда эта троица медленно приблизилась ко мне. 

\- Как давно ты знаешь Кроули? – спросил тот, что повыше. С блестящей черной лысиной и татуировками на лице. 

\- Три года, - как можно тверже ответил я.

\- Как давно ты с ним работаешь? – они не приветствовали меня, не спросили моего имени. И самое главное, им было абсолютно наплевать, где я был вчера. 

\- Работаю? 

\- Не строй из себя дебила. Как давно? 

\- Я не работаю с Кроули, - я озлобленно глянул в глаза Короля. Страх обуял его, боль и гнев. Но дикого, животного ужаса в нем было больше всего. Тогда мне тоже стало не на шутку страшно. Я понял, что алиби здесь не причем. 

\- Слышал своего напарничка, а? – здоровый негр схватил за грудки Кроули и встряхнул его, и толкнул в мою сторону. Король вцепился меня руками, как за последнюю соломину утопающий.

\- Что за херня, Кроули? – спросил уже я.

\- Дин, скажи, что мы вернем деньги.

\- Какие деньги.

Негры заржали. 

\- Рафф, ты слыхал? Этот даже не в курсе.

\- Кроули, какие деньги. Во что ты меня втянул? – тряс уже его я, как ненормальный. 

\- Деньги, что мы не вернули им за наркоту, - прошипел он сквозь зубы.

\- Сука, во что ты меня втянул?! – заорал я и пнул его в грудь. Кроули свалился на спину и закряхтел от боли.

\- Рафф, подержи мальца, пока я разберусь с этим, - высокий тут же вырос возле меня и скрутил руки за спиной. 

Толстяк приблизился к корчившемуся на песке Королю и прижал его грудь своей здоровенной ногой.

\- Уриил, обещаю, я верну! 

\- Что ты вернешь? Наркоту или бабки, которые я тебе занял? 

\- Деньги! Прошу, дай мне ещё месяц! Умоляю!

\- Я дал тебе достаточно времени, - с полным безразличием ответил Уриил и потянулся рукой к пояснице, где между ремнем и его жирным черным телом был зажат пистолет.

\- Я тебя предупреждал, Король, - произнес толстяк и навел дуло прямо промеж глаз, обливающемуся потом и слезами, Кроули. 

\- НЕТ! – заорал он.

\- НЕТ! – это уже верещал я.

Еле слышный из-за глушителя выстрел даже не спугнул чаек, устроившихся на стоящих рядом контейнерах. Ничего не произошло. Солнце продолжало растягивать наши тени, эхом разносились по порту голоса рабочих, а в глубине города выли сирены полицейских машин, которые нужны здесь и сейчас, как никогда.

А потом я почувствовал ту самую любовь к жизни, о которой говорится во всех этих книжках о боге и апостолах, потому что дуло пистолета оказалось прижатым между моих бровей. Из-за тучного тела Уриила я не мог видеть дырку в голове Кроули, быть может, я бы потерял сознание от страха. У меня даже не осталось сил, чтобы вырваться. Был только необъятный, нескрываемый ужас, засевший в моих жилах стальными прутами. 

\- А с тобой что делать?

\- Он – свидетель, - пробасил Рафф, и от его слов моё сердце превратилось на секунду в литой чугун. Тяжелый и хрупкий. 

\- Да. Но он единственный, кто может вернуть нам наши бабки. 

Рафф отпустил меня, но своей спиной я продолжал ощущать его присутствие и тяжелое дыхание. 

\- Твой дружок Кроули просрал целую партию кокса на пятьдесят тысяч долларов. Диллер из него хреновый, как ты понял. Тогда он занял у меня еще пятьдесят, чтобы перекупить кокс у других, разбадяжить и отдать все сто тысяч. Пятьдесят мне и пятьдесят клиенту. Но посмотри на него теперь, - Уриил кивнул в сторону мертвого Кроули, - он просрал все. В том числе свою жизнь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое, - шептал он приподняв мой подбородок черным глушителем. 

Я глянул в сторону уже остывающего Короля. Он лежал там, на песке, в странной и неудобной позе как сломанная и выброшенная кем-то кукла в человеческий рост. С приоткрытым в безмолвном крике рте и распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Из багрового пятнышка на лбу на песок стекла кровь. Нет. Я не хочу.

Я замотал головой.

\- Вот и отлично, Дин. Правильно? – улыбнулся Уриил и убрал пистолет. Я еще раз кивнул

\- Даю тебе месяц. Сто тысяч, двадцатого июля, в шесть вечера. На этом же месте, или ты тоже будешь кормить чаек в ближайшей канаве. Понял?

\- Да.

\- Вот и отлично. А чтобы ты не выбился из рук, за тобой присмотрит мой брат, Рафаэль. 

Высокий заржал и положил мне руку на плечо, я едва не сложился пополам. 

\- Просто будет каждый день напоминать тебе о долге. Ты понял?

Хватит постоянно спрашивать меня об этом. 

\- Понял.

\- Вот и отлично. Рафф, забери его отсюда, - Уриил кивнул брату на Кроули, и тот перекинул его через плечо. 

\- Не смей проболтаться полиции. 

Я упал на песок и уставился за засохшее пятно крови, оставшееся после Кроули, и очертания его тела, как силуэт снежного ангела на снегу. 

*** 

\- Так у меня для тебя одежды не хватит, - воскликнул Кас, увидев меня на пороге, всего в песке, мокрого и пахнущего, как взмыленная лошадь. 

\- Не боись. Не испачкаю я твою квартирую. Могу прямо тут раздеться. 

Кас цыкнул и пошел в комнату за чистым комплектом одежды. А я на самом деле разделся догола прямо в коридоре. Я больше не смог бы вынести эту смертную ношу. Я хотел снять её как можно скорее, как прилипшую грязную кожу. 

\- Прошу, избавься от этой одежды. А лучше сожги её, - я взял из рук Каса пижаму и приготовленное для меня полотенце и снова направился в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя запах смерти и страха, который был еще горше. 

\- Что-то случилось. Дин?

\- Купи мне сигарет.

И Кас оставил меня в покое. После горячего душа мне стало намного лучше. Я попытался не думать об убийстве одноклассника и долге, который я, скорее всего, не отдам. 

Кас действительно купил для меня сигарет.

\- А ты реактивный, - я закурил и сел за стол на кухне.

Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня.

\- Дин. Я могу знать, что произошло? Ты снова ввязался в драку? 

\- Нет. Упал с велосипеда, - глубоко затягиваюсь и с легким прищуром гляжу на него. Кас не прекращает хмуриться. 

\- Может, я могу помочь?

Ну, если ты дашь мне сто тысяч в долг, то конечно. Без проблем, я расскажу тебе обо всем. О наркоте, о продырявленной как дуршлаг башке Кроули, о том, что все переложили на меня. Тогда, ты точно поверишь мне, пожалеешь. 

Или спустишь с двадцатого этажа вниз по лестнице. 

\- Всё в порядке. Просто жрать хочу. 

\- Я приготовил спаржу.

\- Это еще что за хуйня?

Кас улыбается. Видимо, рад вновь увидеть грубого и бесцеремонного меня. 

\- Тебе понравится.

\- А чё-нить вроде бургера нет? Или сосиски там? 

\- Сейчас сообразим. 

Он полез в холодильник, достал яйца и сосиски, чтобы в три часа ночи сделать какому-то неизвестному, побитому пацану на его кухне, самую вкусную яичницу во вселенной. 

 

4\. Пепел и Полный Пиздец  
Когда я был еще пацаном, а мои родичи не пили, как прохаванные алконавты, мать говорила мне, что если ты во что-то искренне веришь, нужно бороться за это и идти до самого конца. До сих пор я верю в них, борюсь за мою семью, как будто еще не все потеряно, верю в самого себя, и срать я хотел, что это, скорее всего, невозможно: то, о чем я мечтаю, как и в случае с родителями. Похер, я хоть пытался. 

Я буду пытаться, пока кровь из ушей не пойдет от натуги, пока меня не признают, пока мои слова не наполнятся смыслом хоть для кого-то.

Если посмотреть на то, кем я был, определенно чувствуется прогресс. Эх, сам себя не похвалишь, так кто же ещё это сделает? Разве что этот странный мужик, у которого я живу уже неделю. 

Вчера, когда я рисовал, закинув на диван ноги и разбросав вокруг все свои карандаши и маркеры, Кастиэль подошел со спины и попытался заглянуть в мой блокнот. Конечно, за что сразу получил по носу. Он отстранился, тихо выругался и сел рядом, зажимая ладонью нос. 

\- Ещё такая выходка, и пойдешь на улицу!

Он только пугает, на самом деле, кишка тонка меня выпнуть отсюда.

\- Я ведь в душу к тебе не лезу, а ты лезешь, вот и получил.

\- Ты так стыдишься своих рисунков?

\- С чего бы мне стыдиться? Бессмысленно показывать это такому, как ты. Все равно нихрена не поймешь.

\- Какому – такому?

\- Взрослому. 

Он тихо рассмеялся.

\- Я в твоих глазах совсем старик какой-то. 

\- А то. Глядишь, скоро песок посыплется.

Меня толкнули в плечо.

\- Ты слишком остер на язык.

\- Ты еще не знаешь, как остер мой язык на вкус, - облизал губы, не отрываясь глядя ему в глаза. Он даже не покраснел. Фыркнул и пошел на кухню за содовой. 

\- Зря ты так, Дин. Твои рисунки очень глубокомысленны. Ведь я успел разглядеть парочку в первый день.

Мне никто не делал комплиментов, никто не хвалил моих рисунков, а тем более кроме меня видел в них какой-то смысл. 

\- Особенно мне понравился тот, с маленькой девочкой на шатком плоту посреди шторма.

В тот момент мне стало неловко. Я вдруг почувствовал острую потребность поддеть его, затронуть за живое, чтобы он не пробрался еще глубже. 

\- У меня есть пара новых рисунков.

Глаза Каса загорелись, будто ему действительно стало интересно. Он подсел ближе, поставив содовую на журнальный столик рядом. Я закрыл блокнот ладонью:

\- Ты там голый, с огромным дилдо в заднице.

Кас прищурился и сделал лицо: «ахахха, блять, ахахха, господи как смешно, кажись, я животик надорвал».

\- И кто после этого из нас больший извращенец? 

\- Ты.

\- Ну, я же не рисую тебя голым.

\- А что, могу попозировать.

Кас шутки не понял.

\- Расслабь булки. Не рисовал я тебя. А ты все равно извращенец побольше меня будешь.

\- С чего бы?

\- Я в отличие от тебя на сисястых блондинок не дрочу.

Он вдруг покраснел, а глаза забегали.

\- Чего в этом такого извращенного? 

\- Того, что мне-то ты дрочить запрещаешь.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты испачкал мне диван.

\- Сам будто по стойке смирно и прицелившись.

Это серьезное лицо вынуждало меня поддеть его Каса еще сильнее, хотя в тот момент я не смог ничего добавить, потому что меня пробрало на дикий ржач.

\- Ой, ладно, - отдышался, вытащил стопку журналов, что затолкнул между диванной подушкой и ручкой.

\- Я больше хастлер люблю. Там такие фотки на разворотах, что член штаны рвет. А ты какие-то детские пособия используешь, ей богу.

\- Буду я ещё спрашивать у тебя, на кого мне дрочить.

Кас забрал журналы и кинул их на книжную полку. 

\- И вообще, кто разрешал тебе рыться в моих вещах?

\- Журналы я под телевизором нашёл. Вот если бы я шарился в твоей прикроватной тумбочке…

\- Ещё этого не хватало. 

\- Я могу найти там что-то интересное? 

\- Нет, - с каменным лицом ответил он и закрыл за собой дверь спальни. 

Забыл вам сказать, помимо порчи, расхищения государственного имущества и вандализма, у меня есть ещё одно хобби: виртуозная игра на нервах и доведение гомо сапиенса до белого каления. 

*** 

Мои «исправительные работы» в школе подходили к концу. В последний день занятий, в классе присутствовали четыре человека: я с Бородой, и еще парочка доходяг. Слово присутствовать отображало лишь зримый человеческому глазу эффект местонахождения, потому что наши мысли были хуй пойми где, только не в школе. Если бы вместе с мыслями можно было перенести следом и тело, я бы сейчас стоял на выжженном песке посреди доков и смотрел на мертвого Короля. Он отказывался уходить из моей головы. А Борода словно специально выпытывал у меня о нём.

\- Ты не знаешь, куда Король пропал? Уже дня три в школе не видно, - прохрипел он, положив свою бороду на парту – единственное прохладное место в этом адовом пекле.

\- Откуда мне знать? Я ему нянька что ли?

\- Да кажись, ты его последний видел.

\- Какого хрена? – я тоже лег щекой на парту и широко зевнул, даже челюсть щелкнула.

\- Ты сам просил тебя подстраховать. «Борода, мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня очко играет».

Я ударил Бенни кулаком в плечо.

\- Не говорил я такого, и голос у меня не такой,- устало прошипел я и усмехнулся на его тупую пародию меня самого же. 

\- Не суть. Он тебе стрелку набил. Это главное. Так что, если с ним что-то случится, с тебя первого спросят. 

Вот тут мне уже не до смеха стало. Борода был прав.

\- Ничего такого не было. Этот мудак снова пытался выклянчить денег, а я его многозначительно послал, - ответил я, тяжело вздохнув, вспоминая, как красная река из его головы вырисовывала узоры на рыжем песке. 

\- Да не ссы. Я же тебя просто развести пытаюсь, - загоготал Борода и хлопнул меня по спине, и мои легкие чуть не выпрыгнули изо рта. 

Бенни – мой лучший друг. И последний человек, который узнает о том, в какую непролазную задницу я попал. 

\- Бенни.

\- М? – он серьезно посмотрел на меня. Если я называю его по имени, значит случилось что-то серьезное.

\- Мне нужны деньги. Дельце какое-нибудь намечается?

\- Сколько?

\- Для начала тонны две.

\- Для начала? – его глаза округлились.

\- Не спрашивай. Расскажу как-нибудь потом. 

\- Во что ты ввязался?

\- Ни во что.

\- Это как-то с Королем связано?

\- Забудь, блять, о Короле, понял?! – выкрикнул я так громко, что на нас уставились две пары полумертвых от жары глаз, а учитель хрюкнул во сне, и с его носа упали очки.

Бенни замешкался, а взгляд взволнованно забегал.

\- Ладно, ладно. Спрошу у Гейба.

\- Опять заправки?

\- Он помимо заправок и магазины снимает, если чё. 

\- Только давай без Сэма. Не хватало, чтобы он ещё на одни исправительные работы попал. 

\- Мелкий все равно за Гейбом увяжется. Братца своего не знаешь что ли. 

\- Знаю.

К сожалению, я очень хорошо его знал, и прекрасно понимал, что от него мы не отвяжемся. Малой смотрел на Гейба, как на сраную Мону Лизу, чуть не с открытым ртом за ним бегал. У этого обаятельного ублюдка харизма так и била из всех щелей: бабы заглядывались на этого недоумка, а для здешней мелкоты он был вроде авторитета. Ни один человек у нас на районе не славился таким длинным «послужным списком». Мошенник из него вышел отменный. 

\- Этим вечером было бы очень круто.

\- Я ему напишу. 

После занятий мы стояли у трибун, растягивая косяк. На том самом месте, где я чуть больше недели назад вбивал зубы в черепушку Кроули. 

\- Глянь туда. Только не пались сильно, - кивнул Бенни на другую сторону дороги. Я чуть повернул голову и краем глаза увидел высокую фигуру ниггера. Это был Рафф. 

\- Что за хрен? Третий день подряд его здесь вижу. 

\- Дурь, наверняка, толкает, - непринужденно ответил я, крепко затягиваясь. 

\- Актер из тебя хреновый. Отвечай, ты его знаешь?

\- Откуда мне знать какого-то черномазого с улицы?

\- Оттуда, что он с тебя глаз не спускает. Не думаю, что ему понравилась твоя задница.

Уж лучше бы и так. 

\- Забей. Это просто ниггер на перекрестке.

\- Сначала Кроули пропал, теперь этот черный. Дин, какого хрена происходит?

\- А какого хрена ты такой подозрительный?

\- Ты еврея-то из себя не строй.

\- В смысле? – опешил я.

\- Вопросом на вопрос не отвечай. 

Помимо того, что мы расисты, так еще и шовинисты. И сексисты. А еще я пауков боюсь. 

\- С чего ты взял, что эти люди как-то связаны? 

Борода ничего не ответил, только покачал головой, втаптывая окурок в землю. У него зазвонил мобильник, и Бенни, показав экран с высветившимся именем «Гейб», скрылся за трибунами. Я улучил момент и повернулся, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть незнакомца. Это действительно был Рафф. Сначала я не поверил, мне казалось, мой воспаленный мозг перекручивает лица и диалоги той многозначительной встречи в доках в произвольном порядке. Лучше бы оно было так. Рафф стоял, заправив руки в карманы, раскачивался с носка на пятку и широко улыбался своей блядской белой ниггерской улыбкой. Он пару раз дотронулся до своей шеи ребром ладони, что могло означать только одно: «Время идёт», а затем скрылся за поворотом. 

\- Где этот хрен? – первое, что просил Бенни, когда вернулся.

\- Продал каким-то мелким пару косяков и ушел. Я же говорил. Барыга он.

Борода вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман:

\- Гейб звонил. Говорит, дело есть на десять часов. Какой-то фармацевтический склад.

\- Он умом ёбнулся? Это же не какая-нибудь захолустная заправка.

\- Расслабься, - тяжелая рука упала на мое плечо, - у него все схвачено. С сигнализацией Гейб уже поработал. Камер наблюдения там нет. Осталось только с охраной разобраться. 

\- Сколько их?

\- Четыре.

\- Нихуя, - я зарылся пальцами в волосы и слегка их потянул, чтобы прийти в себя, - кто-нибудь ещё идет?

\- Пойдем вчетвером. По одному на каждого. 

\- Сэм?

\- Гейб каким-то чудом сумел его уговорить остаться. Он Бальта возьмет.

\- Вот уж нихуя. С этим отморозком я не хочу в такие дела впутываться! 

Бальт – старший брат Гейба, как бы выразилась наша соседка: «наркоман, бабник, балагур, алкоголик, даже не здоровается». К сожалению, она оказалась бы права, потому что я не видел более конченного человека. Если Гейб тратить ворованную зелень на проживание, то Бальт на шлюх и выпивку, потому что бедному и трезвому ему ни одна баба не даст. 

\- В деле он нормальный чувак. 

\- Знаю я, какой он нормальный.

В прошлый раз, когда мы работали с этой семейкой, Бальт завалил нам операцию. Когда ему было велено оставаться на стрёме, он пошёл поссать. В итоге, в магазин завалился коп, которого этот ублюдок должен был отвлечь. Только благодаря харизме и обаянию Гейба мы отделались легким испугом, а не тремя годами колонии. 

\- Похер, пошли. У тебя еще надо маски забрать, - я хлопнул Бенни по спине, и мы отправились к нему на хату за ножами и масками. 

Ножи брали в качестве средств защиты, а не нападения. Одному только ниггерскому богу известно, на кого можно натолкнуться в чужом квартале. Против охраны взяли хлороформ и наручники. Если за грабеж дадут пятилетку, то за убийство все двадцать пять. 

Мы встретились в десять вечера за несколько кварталов до фармацевтического склада. Бальт выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Видимо, не пил больше недели. 

\- Здoрóво, пацаны, - поприветствовали они нас, и мы пожали друг другу руки и столкнулись плечами. Затем Гейб в трех словах растолковал положение. Сигнализация выключена, камеры тоже (как оказалось, они там были, просто Борода глухой, как старый дед), четыре охранника: двое на главном входе, двое у черного. Делимся на две группы.

\- Что берем? – поинтересовался Борода уже по дороге. Мы быстрыми шагами продвигались к складу сквозь пронизывающие город сумерки. 

\- Обезболивающие всякие, где есть кодеин, эфедрина побольше. Ребята с пятнадцатой заказали почти полкилограмма, - ответил Гейб, прибавляя шагу.

Мы были почти у цели. 

Подобравшись к складу, Гейб оставил нас с Бородой на главном выходе, а сам пошел к черному. 

\- Берите их, как договаривались ровно в 10:20. Сверим часы. 

Наручная электроника дружно пропищала, а затем братья с ангельскими именами скрылись за углом склада. 

\- Готов, Борода?

После короткого кивка я побежал к главным дверям и начал тарабанить что есть мочи с дикими воплями:

\- Помогите! Откройте дверь, прошу! Меня преследуют какие-то верзилы в масках! Пожалуйста. Помогите мне! – из меня вышла отличная плаксивая девчонка, и уже через пятнадцать секунд железные двери отъехали в сторону, а на пороге вырос высокий мужчина в серой стандартной форме охранника. Он подозрительно глянул по сторонам у меня за спиной, а потом опустил взгляд.

\- Чё шумишь, пацан? 

\- Я не вру, это правда! Вон там, посмотрите! – я ткнул пальцем в пустые улицы, а мужик, как пятилетний ребенок, купился, и уставился в пустоту.

\- Где? Ничего не вижу!

\- Вон там!

Пока он высовывал свой нос из конуры, я прижал пропитанную хлороформом салфетку к его морде, и охранник рухнул прямо на меня.

\- Хью, что за хрень? – вылез из сторожки второй тупоголовый верзила и уставился на меня, как кот на мишуру. 

\- Он потерял сознание! – кряхтел я, пытаясь выбраться из-под огромной туши охранника, копошился, как жертва придавленная мертвым хищником.

\- Ах, ты, сучёныш! – заверещал мужик и вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Но тут Борода выпрыгнул из-за угла и прижал к его морде влажную тряпку. Еще одна жертва хлороформа легла рядом, а я был благополучно спасен. 

Сверка времени была необходима для того, чтобы две абсолютно одинаковые операции прошли одновременно, и охрана не успела бы сообщить друг другу по радиосвязи о нарушителях.

Склад был впечатляющих размеров. По-хорошему на этот объект надо поставить десятерых, а не жалкую и отнюдь не фантастическую четверку. Гейб бежал к нам уже со всех ног.

\- Вы их в наручники заковали? 

\- Ага, - довольно кивнул Бенни в сторону двух спящих красавиц, прикованных друг к другу и к железной перекладине. 

\- Отлично. Вы с Дином - направо, стеллажи с трехсотого по пятисотый, а мы с Бальтом - налево. Встречаемся у главного входа через пятнадцать минут, не больше. 20:37. Ясно? Если ни кодеина, ни эфедрина, бери стероиды и против СПИДа, они хорошо расходятся. Ещё против рака. Понял?

Я понимающе кивал, хотя в душе не ебал, как называются эти лекарства, какие содержать кодеин. А какие нет. Я же не ёбаный фармацевт. Но отказываться было поздно. Нужны были деньги. Нужна была моя жизнь. 

\- Погнали.

Мы с Гейбом натянули маски (вы уже догадались, что за представление у черного входа отвечал Гейб, поэтому мы были еще не при параде), а Бальт с Бородой уже укомплектованы. 

\- Борода, ты ищи, а я буду складывать.

Потому что Борода был долбанный гений. Он знал все медицинские препараты, поэтому я решил воспользоваться маленькой хитростью и впрячь его. Потому что от спизженных мною аскорбинок толку не будет. Разве что содержание витамина С резко подскочит, потому что я же их и буду жрать. 

\- Нурофен, коделак,терпикод, - перечислял Бенни, сметая с полок нужные препараты в подготовленный мною мешок. 

Так мы и бегали вдоль полок несколько раз, утрамбовывая легко мнущиеся упаковки в огромный черный пакет для мусора. 

\- От СПИДа нихрена нет. Видимо, с той стороны. 

\- Ага, - устало выдохнул я.

\- Аскорбинок не хочешь? – кивнул Бенни на ящик с аскорбиновой кислотой.

Я заржал как ненормальный. 

\- Все нормально?

\- Да, - спущенной на лицо шапкой я вытер проступившие слезы. И я рассказал Бенни о том, что в фармацевтике я полный ноль, и о моем возможном отравлении аскорбиновой кислотой. Теперь Бенни тоже с меня стебал.

\- Ну что, пошли на выход?

\- Идем. 

Гейб с Бальтом уже ждали нас. 

\- Сколько? – спросил младший. 

\- Килограмма два с кодеином и грамм двести с эфедрином. Там нихрена нет уже.

\- Ну ладно, хватит. У нас где-то столько же. Идем. 

Не нужно было мне приковывать охрану почти у дверей. Я замыкал цепочку, и когда ребята были уже снаружи, земля вдруг вылетела у меня из-под ног. Один из охранников ударил ногой по лодыжке, оставаясь прикованным. И откуда только этот черт вылез?! Я упал ничком, отбив колени и локти, и, не успев среагировать, получил удар сапогом по лицу от этого же мудозвона.

\- Мелкие ублюдки. Я вас, сука, всех сдам. Выблядки наркоманские! 

Испуганный Борода заскочил на пару мгновений, поднял меня с бетона и выбил своими армейскими кирзачами несколько зубов этому мудаку. 

\- Падла, - проскулил я, а Борода уже зажимал мой нос и скулу рукавом своей куртки, чтобы моей крови здесь не осталось. 

\- Все в порядке? – к нам подскочил Гейб с Бальтом. 

\- Нрмлн, - буркнул я, захлебываясь медной густой жижей, хлеставшей у меня из носа. 

Бальт схватил меня под другую руку, и мы ринулись прочь от этого чертового склада. 

*** 

Нам заплатили десятку на четверых. Что же, неплохо для начала. Если прибавить еще полторы касовых тысячи, что я не успел потратить, получается уже четыре. Но вопрос остается открытым: где мне взять еще девяносто шесть тонн за три недели? 

На квартиру возвращаюсь поздно ночью. Смертельно уставший, и даже не думаю о том, что скажет Кас, когда увидит меня с развороченным лицом. Кастиэль открывает дверь уже после первого звонка, и единственное, что я слышу от него:

\- Дин. 

\- Ночки, - морщусь от боли и прохожу в коридор. Кас молча закрывает дверь, подходит ко мне и хватает за плечи. – Волновался что ли?

Улыбаюсь потрескавшимися губами. Вся морда в крови, а нос, по ощущениям, провалился в черепушку.

\- Конечно волновался, идиот. Что ты делаешь? – возмутился он, когда я начал стягивать с себя окровавленные шмотки.

\- Раздеваюсь, не видно что ли? 

Кас отступил и виноватым взглядом уставился на мои мучения.

\- Блять! Сраная футболка! – выругался я. Через голову её вряд ли получится снять.

\- Подожди, - Кас легким движением остановил меня, а через минуту появился с кухонными ножницами. 

\- Убить меня захотел? 

Ему бы удалось сделать это взглядом, если бы он действительно захотел. Кас оттянул край футболки и медленно разрезал её, с легким усилием надавив на уплотнение ворота.

\- Ну, вот. Моя любимая футболка.

Я увидел намек на вымученную улыбку. Кас стащил с меня остатки ткани:

\- Пошли на кухню.

Он поставил табурет у барной стойки, включил верхний свет в баре и сел рядом, разложив на столешнице целую аптечку, которой можно было бы перебинтовать целую роту. 

\- Подними голову. 

Его мягкие пальцы обхватили моё распухшее от ударов лицо. Он повернул мою голову направо и налево, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения, затем намочил вату перекисью и прижал к разбитой скуле. Я зашипел от боли: 

\- Изверг.

\- Не дергайся, - его сосредоточенный вид меня веселил.

\- Не хочешь знать, где мне на этот раз досталось?

\- Ты ведь все равно не расскажешь.

\- Нет.

\- Считаю разговор исчерпанным. 

Я вслушивался в звуки, отчего-то они казались мне неимоверно важными: шуршание упаковки от ваты, звон бутыля из-под перекиси, когда Кас каждый раз ставил его на стойку, его еле слышное дыхание. Я больше не мог терпеть этого натянутого, как полотно, молчания.

\- Ты меня ждал, да? Поэтому так быстро дверь открыл.

\- Не выдумывай. Я просто читал книгу.

\- Ну, конечно. Тебе ведь на меня не пофиг. Ауч! – я вскрикнул от боли, Кас надавил на синяк на скуле, чтобы я замолчал. 

\- Кто читает книгу в три часа ночи? – снова заговорил я, глянув на часы на СВЧ.

\- Я. Сядь ближе к свету, хочу рассмотреть твой нос. 

\- Да нормально все с ним, - прогнусавил я, когда Кас поочередно зажимал мо ноздри, осторожно прощупывал переносицу. 

\- Кажется, не сломан. 

\- Я уже раз ломал, так что я б понял, если бы мне еще раз шнобель повредили. 

Он никогда не прекратит смотреть на меня таким скептическим взглядом. 

\- Может, руки с коленями мне тоже намажешь, - улыбаясь, предложил я, показывая внутреннюю сторону ладоней. 

Кас покачал головой и, осторожно взяв мою руку в свою, принялся чистить её от грязи, даже мелкое стекло вытащил. Теперь мне стало еще неуютнее. С такой заботой ко мне прикасалась только мама в добрые времена. 

\- Отцовский инстинкт заработал? – остро вставил я, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от этой давящей в груди тоски. 

Он поднял на меня глаза и ничего не ответил, продолжая мыть мои ладони перекисью. А я смотрел на его лохматую макушку, кусал губы, и мечтал о том, чтобы все вернулось назад, чтобы моя жизнь не была таким дерьмом, чтобы она не закончилась через три недели. 

\- Сними штаны.

\- Это приглашение? – игриво поинтересовался я.

\- Ты со всеми так заигрываешь? 

\- Нет. Только с теми, кто мне нравится. 

Я обожаю поддевать людей, видеть их озадаченные и раздраженные лица. Поднявшись со стула, снял штаны, и уселся обратно, чувствуя себя более, чем неловко. Что за чертовщина? Это я должен людей смущать, а я краснею перед этим сорокалетним девственником.

Когда мои колени были обработаны, Кас с облегчением вздохнул и отложил в сторону медикаменты. 

\- Тебе лучше не идти спать, пусть раны немного подсохнуть. Ложись спать.

\- Но я ведь грязный. 

\- Завтра постираю постельное.

\- Если я дрочу в душе каждый день перед сном, то что мне сейчас делать, если на диване ты это делать запрещаешь? 

\- Один день не передернешь рычаг, ничего с тобой не будет. 

\- Ладно, папуля.

\- Не называй меня так. Я не настолько старый.

\- Настолько. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я с тобой по-плохому? 

\- А как это, - я широко улыбнулся и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что лопнувшая губа снова треснула, но виду я не подал. 

Кас резко поднялся и оказался в опасной близости, лишь в паре дюймов от моего носа. Лицо его напряжено, глаза потемневшие от гнева, вот-вот зубы заскрипят от давления.

\- Лучше тебе не знать. 

Мне показалось, или он дотронулся до моей татуировке на шее? 

\- Иди спать.

И снова я вижу его спину, скрывающуюся за дверью спальни. 

*** 

На следующий день я поймал Каса перед уходом на работу. Застал у самых дверей.

\- Кас, ты не против, если Борода сегодня придёт? Выпьем немного пива, расслабимся. 

Кас поджал губы и хмуро посмотрел на меня:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это не твой дом. И я не должен тебе позволять этого делать.

\- Конечно. Но ведь ты сделаешь мне скидочку?

Скептическое молчание. Я же говорил! Он всегда так на меня смотрит: «Да ты, мол, издеваешься?»

\- Ну, пожалуйста. Обещаю, все будет чин по чину. 

Он устало потёр глаза, будто бы ослепленный ярким светом, и неохотно добавил:

\- Ладно. Только чтобы оргий мне тут не устраивали.

\- Да какие оргии, Борода только придёт.

\- Да кто вас знает, - издевательски добавил он и ушёл. 

Учится шутить. Моя школа!

Ближе к шести раздался звонок в дверь. Кастиэль обычно приходит в часов десять, поэтому у нас еще было достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть. Я открыл дверь и не успел ничего возразить, как в квартиру ворвалась целая толпа незнакомых мне людей, среди которых, захваченный будто волнами, был довольный Борода. Сейчас этот капитан Барбосса получить карибских пиздюлей. Народ завалился в гостиную, не желая слушать моих возмущенных воплей.

\- Вот это квартирка!

\- Борода! Какого, блять, хрена ты притащил всех этих отморозков?! Кто это вообще?! – я был на грани нервного срыва, как и мои голосовые связки.

\- Да ладно тебе. Я позвал еще парочку друзей.

\- ПАРОЧКУ?! Да ты охуел, тут же целый полк, блять! – когда я выхожу из себя, процент ненормативной лексики в моей речи возрастает в геометрической прогрессии. 

\- Охуенная хата!

\- Бенни! БЕННИ БЛЯТЬ! Ты знаешь, что Кас со мной сделает, когда увидит разгромленную квартиру?! Он меня четвертует. Знаешь, что такое четвертовать?! – я схватил его за грудки и резко тряхнул. – Он привяжет меня к четырем лошадям и пустит их в разные стороны, вот что он со мной, блять, сделает. 

\- Да успокойся, Дин. Посмотри, как тут весело. Мы ничего не будем трогать. Только площадью воспользуемся. 

\- Ты охуенный друг, Бенни, - я толкнул его в грудь и прошел в гостиную, забрался на журнальный столик, чтобы возвыситься над шумящей толпой.

\- Эй! Народ! Сюда посмотрели! 

В квартире стало чуть тише, присутствующие отвлеклись от своих дел и глянули на меня.

\- Это квартира одного местного мафиози. Он вам жопы порвёт, если вы хоть что-нибудь тут тронете, вам ясно?!

Все закивали, редко перебрасываясь какими-то репликами.

\- Спасибо за внимание. 

\- Тебе их все равно не выгнать, - засмеялся Бенни. Протягивая мне стакан с виски.

\- Где ты вискарь взял?

\- В холодильнике.

\- Я тебе чё сказал? – огрызнулся я.

\- Ну, я же твой друг.

\- Ещё раз такое будет, и я вычеркну тебя из списка друзей.

\- Ты чё так печёшься об этой квартире. Свалишь потом, да и поминай как звали.

\- Кас помог мне. Я должен хоть немного уважать его. 

Борода расхохотался в свои кучерявые усы.

\- Чтобы Дин щадил чьи-то чувства и с уважением к кому-то относился? П-ф-ф. Ты чё, больной?

\- Он незнакомого пацана с улицы притащил и разрешил здесь пожить! А я должен теперь о его благодетель ноги вытирать?

\- Бла-го-де… что?

\- Пошёл нахуй.

Я легко толкнул его и отправился в гостиную, чтобы хоть немного следить за порядком. Молодежь расселась на полу, диване и креслах. Заняла всю имеющуюся площадь. 

Я не знал никого из этого стада. 

Но счастье их, как и мое, длилось недолго. Где-то спустя полчаса появился Кас, как черт из табакерки. Вошёл в квартиру, заглянул в гостиную, да так и застыл с открытым ртом. Лицо его исказилось от гнева, и я понял, что мне пришёл пиздец.

\- ДИН! Какого хрена?! А вы, пошли вон все отсюда! – я никогда не слышал, чтобы можно было так кричать: звонко и с надрывом. Как будто Годзилле хвост отрубили. 

Молодежь поняла, что конкретно встряла, потому что в участок никто не хотел. Все ломанулись к выходу, кто-то запнулся и врезался в книжную полку у стены. Та пошатнулась и как-то жалобно заскрипела, а в следующий момент, когда я открыл глаза, в квартире уже никого не было, а полка лежала на полу в клубах какой-то пыли.

\- Ах, ты. Сукин ты сын! – взвыл Кас. – Так и знал, что не нужно было тебя пускать! От тебя одни беды. 

В несколько шагов, как дикая пума, он приблизился ко мне, схватил за шиворот и занес руку для удара. 

\- Что ты натворил?! Видишь? Посмотри! Посмотри внимательнее! – он ткнул меня в сторону крушения полки. – Думаешь, откуда это?! Откуда ЭТА пыль?! 

\- Да я откуда знаю. Надо чаще уборку делать! – попытался я отшутиться, но это оказалось плохой идеей. Вот тогда наступил ПИЗДЕЦ. 

Кас приблизился к рухнувшей полке, упал на колени, и как-то беспомощно начал собирать осколки вазы, закрывал лицо руками, и снова пытался собрать острые паззлы.

\- Прости, Кас. Я только Бенни позвал. Этот мудак столько народу притащил, мне, правда, жаль. Прости. 

Он так и сидел с опущенной головой. Волосы, плечи: все в пыли, как и я сам.

\- Это была урна с прахом моей матери. А теперь её нет.

\- Чёрт. Кас. Прости. Мне так жаль, Кас. – Я присел рядом с ним и положил руку на плечо, он подорвался и снова вцепился в мою рубашку.

\- Прочь! Убирайся отсюда! – он скрипел зубами, с невероятным усилием сдерживая себя, чтобы не врезать мне по лицу. Я видел, как трясся его занесенный кулак. 

\- Прошу, Кас, позволь мне остаться. Я заглажу вину. Обещаю.

\- Здесь тебе не место. Это не твой дом. Убирайся, - отчеканенные фразы вылетали как пули из автомата. 

\- Ты не знаешь, что меня там ждет. Уж лучше ты избей меня, чем батя. Он бьет как отбойный молоток, - я искривил губы.

\- Пошёл. Вон. 

И отпустил. 

Я не стал выгребать тетрадь с рисунками из кучи осколков, пыли и книг, это было бы слишком. Я вышел в подъезд, сел на пол у двери и закрыл глаза. Мне некуда было идти. Дома меня никто не ждет. Благо, брат в безопасности. Гейб – хороший друг, не даст его в обиду. А кто не даст в обиду меня? Борода? Он мой друг, но друг бестолковый. Сначала спасет свою бороду, а потом меня. 

Как, впрочем, и всегда, у меня был только я. И моя вера. В родителей. В меня самого. 

Через полчаса дверь открылась. Кас выглядел довольно уставшим.

\- Ты еще не ушел?

\- Прошу, дай мне последний шанс. Я, правда, больше не буду вести себя, как придурок.

\- Дин…

\- Я больше не буду заводить грязных разговорчиков о дрочке или что-то в этом роде…

\- Дин…

\- Я больше не буду называть тебя старым извращенцем.

\- Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

Он протянул мне мою тетрадь, и мы спустились на парковку. 

В машине никто не проронил и слова до самого Уэст Сайда. Мне было стыдно за свои поступки, а Кас просто смертельно устал, чтобы о чем-то со мной разговаривать. 

\- Спасибо тебе, Кастиэль. 

\- Пожалуйста, - сухо ответил он, выворачивая на мою улицу. 

Что-то было не так. Я чувствовал это, чувствовал, видел и слышал, но не мог понять что именно. Возле моего дома не горел фонарь. Фонаря не было. Как и дома. Когда Кас остановил машину, я выскочил из неё, и ноги мои больше меня не держали. Прямо там, на асфальте, я и упал на колени, обмякшими пальцами упираясь в землю. 

\- О, Господи… - услышал я глухой голос Каса, будто уши набили ватой, - о, Господи…

Я пытался приподняться, и Кас тут же подхватил меня под локоть, потому что без него я тут же бы потерял равновесие. Я сделал несколько шагов и оттолкнул его от себя. Все в этом мире мне вдруг опротивело. На месте дома зияла чернота, обугленный ост ещё тянул теплом пожарища, а вода из шлангов пожарных не успела впитаться горячей землей. Я снова преклонил колени, руками загребая ещё теплый пепел вперемешку с камнями, щепой и мусором. Вдруг начала бить крупная дрожь, а в глубине, где-то на уровне сердца, я чувствовал, как расширяется такая же черная воронка, пожирающая мое последнее ощущение присутствия на этой планете. Я почувствовал руку на своем плече. Кастиэл сел рядом со мной на колени и уставился в гору пепла и бревен:

\- Пойдем. Я отвезу тебя домой. 

Мы оба знали, что теперь он подразумевал под домом. 

Когда я был еще пацаном, мать говорила мне, что если ты во что-то искренне веришь, нужно бороться за это и идти до самого конца. Больше мне идти не зачем.   
5\. Опра и Оранжевый Чизкейк

\- Пойдем. Я отвезу тебя домой. 

\- Нет больше никакого дома, - в пустоту ответил я, продолжая пропускать между пальцев остывающий пепел.

Кас молчал, и за молчание это я был благодарен, потому что, начни он заливать о том, как ему жаль, что нужно быть сильным, что нет ничего такого, с чем бы человек не справился, то получил бы по морде. Он просто сидел рядом, крепко сжимая рукой мое плечо, а я, сгорбившись, ощущая на себе давление десятитонного пресса. 

\- Дин! – раздался голос справа от меня. 

Я поднялся, опираясь рукой на Каса, оставив на пиджаке всю ту сажу, что бездумно сгребал минутой ранее. 

\- Дин! – запыхавшись, ко мне приблизился Мэтти, или Спайк, как мы на районе его называли из-за огромного бульдога с таким же именем, которого боялась все местная мелкота.

\- Дин. Ты как?

Я только пожал плечами.

\- Мне очень жаль, приятель.

\- Похуй, - я остановил рукой его слезливую еще не начавшуюся речь. – Поджег?

\- Пожарные сказали, кто-то уснул с сигаретой.

\- Сколько трупов? 

Краем глаза я наблюдал за Кастиэлем, как от недоумения расширяются его глаза и сжимаются челюсти.

\- Человек десять вытащили. 

\- Мать с отцом тоже? 

Спайк кивнул.

\- Поджарились?

\- Задохнулись.

\- Сэм?

\- Его уже недели две здесь не видно.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - пробормотал я и пошел к машине.

\- Ты куда? – в два шага нагнал меня Спайк.

\- Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

\- Если тебе вдруг нужна помощь…

\- Вдруг, - я криво улыбнулся и сел в додж. 

Кас перекинулся парой слов со Спайком и сел в машину.

\- Что ты спрашивал у него?

\- В какой морг отвезли тела.

\- Ой, да мне насрать.

\- Тебя привлекут для опознания. 

\- Пусть соседей зовут, я больше в это дерьмо ни ногой. 

Додж сорвался с места, и мы понеслись со скоростью света мимо размытых рек уличных фонарей, а может быть, ползи со скоростью только что рожденной улитки. Время стало вязким и липким как желе, наполнявшим мои мысли и кости. Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали ничего? Мерзкое, холодящее душу ничего, расползающееся по грудной клетке холодным густым сиропом. Я был сыт им по горло. 

Первыми словами Каса, когда мы вернулись к нему в квартиру, были:

\- Принести тебе чего-нибудь? Чай, кофе, виски?

\- Нет. Пепельницу разве что. 

Он ушел на кухню и привычным движением вынул из шкафа белое блюдце, уж не знаю, куда запропастилась пепельница его бывшей. 

\- Ещё что-нибудь? 

Я мотнул головой. 

\- Если хочешь, сегодня можешь спать на моей кровати. 

\- Что?! – взорвался я и комната вместе со мной от приступа истерического смеха. Через пару минут я успокоился и зашелся диким кашлем.

\- С ума ёбнулся что ли? 

Он непонимающе уставился на меня.

\- Решил воспользоваться ситуацией и утешить меня, извращуга? 

\- Нет. Просто я знаю, как тяжело бывает в такие моменты. После смерти матери я долго не мог спать один, сбегал в комнату к старшему брату. Боялся.

\- Чего? 

\- Холода. Боялся, что однажды проснусь в пустом доме. 

Я фыркнул и отвел взгляд. 

\- Со мной все в порядке. Я не какой-нибудь долбанный паранойик.

Полка так и лежала на полу, в осколках, земле из горшков с цветами, пеплом, книгами. Мы сидели на диване, опустив головы, и каждый думал о своем. Я – о Сэмми. Кас – хрен его знает. Скорее всего, вспоминал свою мать. Я курил. Он молчал. 

\- Мне нужно позвонить.

Кас завозился и выудил из кармана брюк мобильник. Я быстро набрал номер Гейба и прижал трубку к уху. Послышались долгие гудки, и с той стороны раздался заспанный голос.

\- Алло.

\- Гейб, здорово.

\- Ты кто еще? – хриплый ото сна голос пробасил в трубку.

\- Дин.

\- Чувак, какого хуя, ну? Три часа ночи, блять, дай поспать.

\- Для спящего человека у тебя очень длинные реплики.

\- Иди нахуй. Чего хотел?

\- Сэм у тебя?

\- Ну. 

\- Он спит?

\- А что ему ещё делать в три, блять, ночи? 

\- Всё, всё. Не кипятись. Скажи ему, чтобы завтра в школе не появлялся. Это важно.

\- Чё такое? – на заднем фоне послышалась возня. Гейб поднялся на кровати.

\- Просто скажи ему, чтобы в школу не ходил, так Дин сказал. Передашь?

\- Без базара.

\- Ладно, прости, что разбудил. 

\- Ага. 

С облегчением выдохнув, я прервал звонок и отдал телефон владельцу. Кас сдвинул брови, вопросительно глядя на меня. 

\- Чего?

\- Почему ты запретил Сэму идти в школу?

\- Башкой своей подумай. У нас родственников нет. Я – несовершеннолетний ещё, Сэм тоже. Как думаешь, кто завтра объявится на пороге школы с копами в обнимку?

\- Социальный работник?

\- Он самый. Возьмет за ручку, или в наручники, это уже от поведения зависит, и отведёт нас в интернат, потому что нахрен мы никому не нужны. А наше правительство «типа» заботиться о детях и всё такое, - я глубоко затянулся, закончив свою тираду. 

\- И как долго вы планируете скрываться?

\- До совершеннолетия, конечно же. А пока нужно переждать. Я поэтому в морг и не поехал, не хотел показываться на глаза офицерам. 

\- И где вы будете все это время?

Я забрался на диван и откинул голову на спинку:

\- Не беспокойся, причал найдем. А что, усыновить захотел? 

У моего собеседника медленно случался либо сердечный приступ, либо извержение вулкана, либо когнитивный диссонанс (сложное выражение, вычитал случайно в учебнике по психологии, когда в первый и последний раз решил его открыть). Он что, думал, я перестану его подкалывать, только потому, что сегодня случилась эта хрень? Думал, я сяду в уголок, наматывать сопли на кулак? 

\- Забей. Давай спать, поздно уже.

\- Завтра придет уборщица, прибрать все здесь. Можешь занять комнату для гостей. 

\- А что насчет твоей?

Мне не ответили. Я прекрасно понимал, что предложение еще в силе. Кас снова положил мне руку на плечо, легко сжал пальцы, кивнул и тяжело вздохнул. Ему жаль меня, и он ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь мне, только это: позволить пожить у него, несмотря на то, что я разрушил воспоминания о его матери. 

\- Все в порядке, - ответил я и накрыл его ладонь своей. 

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Ночи. 

Он ушел в комнату для гостей, и некоторое время я мог наблюдать, как он возиться с постельным бельем, особенно с пододеяльником. Сам не знаю от чего я пристально смотрел на него, запоминал каждую мелочь, каждое движение, будто сознание пыталось доказать мне, что мы ещё здесь. Родители – нет, но мы - определенно. 

Он улыбнулся, когда уходил в свою комнату, и я почувствовал несоизмеримую ни с чем благодарность и абсолютное непонимание. Зачем все это делать ради наглого пацана с района? Что он с этого имеет? Долбанный придурок. 

Долгое время я не мог заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, глядел в потолок, чуть дыру в нем не сделал, наблюдал в окне за потоком машин, за смертельно белой луной, словно бы надо мной насмехающейся. Курил. Прямо в постели, много и часто. Когда во рту стало тошнотворно горько, а легкие до верха наполнились смолой, я почувствовал стены. Их неподъемный вес, их холод и давление со всех сторон. На мои виски, мои пальцы, мои лодыжки, мою грудь и легкие. Будто воздух сгустился и решил задавить меня, как жалкого таракана. 

Все, что я пережил за последние дни вспыхивало в моей голове, все звуки с утроенной силой, все страхи перемноженные на бесконечность, вся боль нескончаемым потоком забурлила в венах, как кислота. Вспомнился Кас и его слова о том, как ему было страшно. 

Я встал и пошел к нему в комнату. 

\- Прости, - прохрипел я. Выглядел ужасно, как из хоррор-фильма. 

\- Всё нормально, - он тоже не спал. Знал, что я приду. Откинул одеяло и отодвинулся ближе к своему краю, освобождая место. 

Через пару минут я уже спал, ощущая спиной присутствие живого человека. 

*** 

Утром мне пришлось отправиться в школу, чтобы найти Бороду и убедиться, что Сэм меня не ослушался, и остался дома. Бенни я поймал за потягиванием косячка как обычно на трибунах после перемены.

\- Дин. Какого хрена, где тебя носит?

\- Привет, - стандартный ритуал приветствия, и в следующую минуту я присоединяюсь к пыхающим.

\- Сэм в школе?

\- Нет. Как и ты. Где был?

\- Слушай, тут такое дело. Новостей с Уэст Сайда не слышал?

\- Да нет, - подозрительно прищурившись, ответил он. 

\- Вчера у меня дом сгорел. 

\- Блять, - протянул Борода, запустив руку в волосы. – Чё с родителями?

Я потер шею и твердо ответил:

\- Поджарились к чертовой матери.

Бенни резко выдохнул и крепко обнял меня, пару раз похлопав рукой по спине. 

\- Сам-то как, приятель?

\- Живой, как видишь.

\- А Сэмми? – вдруг взволнованно поинтересовался он, - только не говори мне…

\- Всё нормально с ним. Это я попросил его не ходить сегодня в школу.

\- Так это за вами соцработники пришли?

\- Скорее всего.

\- Чё делать теперь будешь? 

\- У Каса поживу, пока не выпрет, а там – посмотрим, - я глубоко затянулся и закашлялся. Не нужно было вчера так отчаянно курить.

\- Сэм в курсе? 

Я мотнул головой. 

\- Ты ему не сказал?

\- Гонцов с плохими вестями зачастую казнят.

\- Чё?

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся я рукой.

\- Когда похороны, знаешь?

\- Кас звонил утром в тот морг, куда их отвезли. Сказал, что сегодня. За счет государства кремируют и похоронят под бетонными плитами за двадцать баксов, - поморщился я, думая о кладбище.

\- Пойдешь?

\- Нахер оно мне.

\- Дин.

\- Чего?

\- Родители как-никак.

\- Никак, блять. Никакими они были родителями, - во мне забурлила желчь, мышцы напряглись, а во рту появился привкус горечи. Я был взбешен. Еще одно слово, и Борода остался бы без пары зубов. – Тебе повезло, что ты с батей вместе на пару бухаешь, он хотя бы тебе морду не мнет! 

\- Дин…

\- Да, отъебись, - я развернулся и зашагал прочь от трибун.

\- Чувак, извини.

Что он может знать о родителях? Что ему известно о матери и отце, которые должны любить и воспитывать своих детей? Всё, думал я. Этот сукин сын всё об этом знает, а я – ничего. Я завидовал ему до скрежета зубов, до скрипа суставов. Я хотел разорвать его на части, стать им, чтобы хоть на секунду почувствовать то, что чувствовал он, когда мать ставила ему яичницу на стол и щипала за нос, когда отец, очередной раз, откинувшись с зоны, обнимал его до хруста ребер, когда они вместе смотрели телевизор и разговаривали о какой-нибудь никчемной хуйне вроде сегодняшнего наряда Опры или подпевали этим сраным песням из «Поющих под дождем». Пошло оно все. 

Упиваясь своей ненавистью и сжирая себя самого, я не заметил, как столкнулся с Раффом. Он так же дежурил на перекрестке. Только в этот раз не показывался на глаза Бороде. 

\- Куда так бежишь, Дин?

\- Блять, не до тебя сейчас, съеби с дороги.

\- Ты, мелкий, охренел что ли? – меня схватили за грудки и подняли над землей на целый фут. 

\- Чего надо?

\- Напомнить тебе пришел, что время идет.

\- А я-то не знаю без тебя, - оскалился я.

\- Зубов много? Могу исправить. 

\- Делай что хочешь, мне похер. 

К моему удивлению, меня поставили обратно на землю и отпустили. 

\- Две недели осталось, не забывай. 

\- Ага. 

*** 

До самого вечера я болтался по полупустым путям одного депо, выкурил косяк, выпил пару банок гремучей жижи, после которой живот свернулся в клубок. Долго рассматривал рисунки на старых проржавелых вагонах, и понял, как давно не брал в руки спрея. 

На квартиру Каса вернулся поздно вечером. Он ждал меня. Сидел на кресле, одетый с иголочки, в костюм от очередного «Гуччи» или еще какого итальяшки и листал журнал. Горы развалин уже не было. Вместо этого стояла новая блестящая полка, уже доверху заставленная книгами, сувенирами и всякой мелочью. 

\- Сам поди собрал? – кивнул я на полку, скидывая рубашку на кресло.

\- Почти, - ответил Кас и, отлучившись на минуту, приволок черный костюм с рубашкой. 

\- Ммм, круто. И чё? – я не мог уловить, нахрена он показывает мне еще один свой костюм.

\- Это твой на сегодняшний вечер. 

\- Оу, на свидание приглашаешь? – улыбнулся я.

\- Нет. Мы едем на кладбище.

\- Пошел на хуй, - отчеканил я и отвернулся, не желая слушать этот горячечный бред.

Послышались быстрые шаги, меня резко развернули, и я увидел его разгневанное лицо совсем близко.

\- Быстро надевай.

\- Не поеду я туда! 

\- Они – твои родители. Какими бы не были.

\- Ой, только ты мне, блять, не заливай об этом, окей? – я раздраженно вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и с трудом прикурил, не сразу поймав трясущийся в руках огонек. 

\- Понимаю, может, тебе и неприятно это слышать, но это твой долг. Пусть, они были не самыми лучшими родителями, но они вырастили тебя, дали тебе жизнь.  
Разве бы ты хотел, чтобы твой сын никогда не появился на твоей могиле?

\- Я уже буду дохлый, мне будет глубоко насрать. 

\- Это не им нужно, Дин. А тебе. 

\- Да с какого хрена?! – закричал я.

\- Ты просто боишься.

\- Чего?!

\- Боишься признать, что эти люди были тебе дороги, несмотря на все их пороки.

\- Дай сюда, блять, этот сраный костюм, - я вырвал из его рук одежду и сразу же принялся переодеваться. 

Что он о себе возомнил? Развел меня, как мелкого пацана. На слабо взял, сука. Вот поеду и докажу, что мне на них насрать, потому что такие люди не заслуживают ни малейшего сострадания. Ни одной моей слезы. Не о ком плакать. 

\- Поехали, - приказал я, когда уже был готов. 

Солнце только катилось к горизонту, когда мы прибыли на кладбище. Зеленые луга, с торчащими отовсюду мраморными плитами, с жадностью пили солнечный свет. Или это были мертвецы, лежащие под слоем земли? 

Кастиэль присутствовал в момент погребения, поэтому с легкостью нашел два ничем не выделяющихся из общей груды надгробия, залитых оранжевым, как два апельсиновых чизкейка.

 

«Мэри Винчестер, 1973-2012» «Джон Винчестер, 1970-2012». И всё. Два апельсиновых бетонных брикета, гравировка. Только потревоженная земля говорила о том, что могилы свежие.

\- Кто еще был? – спросил я, чувствуя, как саднят все внутренности. 

\- Спайк с родителями.

Я смотрел вниз, на свои ноги, уткнувшись носом в незатейливое переплетение моих шнурков. Белые резиновые носы отлично контрастировали с черной теплой землей, подумал я тогда, выворачиваясь наизнанку от неизвестной мне слабости. Губы затряслись, и я всеми силами пытался перебороть желание разреветься, как пятилетний пацан. Вновь почувствовал на плече теплую руку, набрал в легкие воздуха побольше и медленно выдохнул. Пелена слез спадала, теперь я мог видеть не только расплывшиеся пятна белых носков. 

\- Дин, нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы скорбеть о любимых людях, - услышал я голос над своей головой, и во мне что-то оборвалось. Я даже услышал, как это «что-то» со свистом пролетело вниз и рассыпалось, как ваза с прахом, как головешки моего дома, как моя сраная жизнь.

\- Я не любил их вовсе, - прошипел сквозь зубы, взяв себя в руки. Подступающие слезы ушли, потому что я обещал, не быть им. Не здесь. Не для них.

\- Зачем ты сдерживаешь себя, - рука Каса скользнула от предплечья вниз по моей руке, легко сжала запястье, - тебя всего трясет.

Это правда. Меня трясло. 

\- Думаешь, я высмею тебя? 

\- Ничего я не думаю! – взбеленился я, отступив на два шага, - Да мне плевать, я бы пролил море слез, будь они этого хоть немного достойны! Моя мать, разве её побои достойны быть оплаканными, её злые слова, безразличие, алкоголизм, наркотики? Отец – ты сам видел. Он из меня отбивную делал каждые выходные за милую душу! Ты думаешь, они нам с Сэмом хоть цент дали? Они лучше лишний грамм травы купят. НЕНАВИЖУ! – я развернулся и со всей силы пнул надгробие отца. Нога словно отнялась после укола острой боли. Я оперся на камень. Он был теплым, разогретым в лучах летнего солнца, совсем как сам отец, когда в последний раз обнимал меня лет десять назад.

\- Ненавижу! Думал, жил, надеялся, что однажды они прекратят это, что мне больше не нужно будет воровать в магазинах еду для себя и Мелкого. Я так хотел хотя бы раз прийти домой и услышать запах печеной индейки, а не перегара, - к этому моменту я уже потерял счет времени, и не знал, как долго плачу. Я ревел навзрыд, упав на колени и жадно выдирая густую зеленую траву. Кас сел рядом со мной, плюнув на испачканные брюки за несколько штук, обнял меня и прижал голову к груди, так, что я чувствовал его тепло.

\- Я ведь их так любил, Кас, так любил, - не переставал лить слезы, шептал я, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в рукав его пиджака.

 

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - повторял он, прижимая к себе и гладя по макушке. 

\- Надеялся, что однажды будет по-другому. 

Он не ответил, только сгреб меня в охапку и положил подбородок на голову. А я всё ревел, цепляясь за Кастиэля, как за последнюю соломинку в бушующем море.   
6\. Пальцы и Прокрастинация

Белые листы. Не припоминаю, чтобы я хоть раз оставлял чистые листы в тетради для граффити. Картинки мелькают перед глазами, как калейдоскоп, и в конце обрывается белой пропастью. 

Я больше не могу рисовать. Я ничего не вижу кроме обугленных останков своих родителей, серого пепелища и надгробных плит. Стоит закрыть глаза, и они, как незваные гости, наведаются вновь. 

Кастиэль говорит, это пройдет со временем. Говорит, оно лечит, время это.   
Оно зачинает, пульсирует, убивает, размазывает по доске реальности, топчет, губит, выжимает, но только не лечит. Оно помогает забыть и отодвинуть боль на задний план, в самый дальний и тёмный уголок сознания, чтобы вспомнив в очередной раз, мы долго возились с его поисками, а когда нашли бы, то заплесневелое, запыленное, а, может, и обтянутое паутиной воспоминание не вызвало бы никаких чувств, кроме сожаления, а лицо не дрогнуло от слабой грустной улыбки. Время ставит боль на самую дальнюю полку, и ты её не трогаешь, пока случайно не наткнешься, или не полезешь за ней намеренно. Но только не лечит. 

Моё воспоминание время пока не может упаковать в меленькую шкатулку. Для этого нужен целый ангар.

Растягиваясь меж двух бесконечностей, прошла еще одна неделя, приближая меня к развилке, где с одной стороны – смерть, а с другой, скорее всего, - тупик. Целыми днями я только и делал, что курил, бывало даже по две пачки в день, смотрел на пустые листы в блокноте, пил, снова смотрел на рисунки, на фломастеры и линеры, что лежали рядом, опять пил. Кас знал обо всем, что со мной происходит, сам покупал сигареты, а выпивку я таскал из его бара. Преимущественно он молчал, находясь рядом, но всегда охотно отвечал на мои вопросы, когда я его спрашивал. Он предоставил мне столько свободного пространства и времени, сколько смог. Если бы я не спал в его кровати по ночам, то подумал бы, что живу совершенно один в этой квартире. 

Засыпать мне теперь удавалось только под его одеялом. 

\- Ты не ложился сегодня? – Кас сел рядом на диван. Он пришёл в четыре утра. 

Я мотнул головой.

\- Не могу без тебя уснуть.

Он слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Я тоже уже к тебе привык.

\- Небось, фантазируешь по ночам, как мы с тобой трахаемся, да?

Он рассмеялся и устало потер шею. Кажется, даже к моим вечным пошлым шуткам он тоже привык.

\- Нет. Ты слишком молодой для меня, - ух ты, пошли ответные шуточки. 

\- А ты - старпёр.

\- Зато опытный. 

\- Зато старый.

\- Ты и половины в кровати не делал того, что делал я.

\- Ох-ох-ох, - я громко расхохотался. – Зато я могу четыре раза за ночь. 

\- А я могу так, что тебе и одного раза хватит. 

\- А я могу так, что тебе даже штаны не придется снимать, чтобы кончить. 

Теперь смеялся уже он:

\- Что еще придумаешь? 

\- Девушки после секса со мной ходить не могут.

\- Гхм. Ты чего с ними делаешь?

\- А вот такой я самец.

\- Или насильник.

\- А вот нифига! Понятно? Я все равно круче тебя в сексе. 

\- Ну-ну. 

\- У меня…у меня… рука в член превращается, во чё могу! 

\- Может, лучше голову превратишь, хоть больше пользы будет.

После этого мы ржали как полоумные. Мне кажется, Кас был подвыпившим, потому что на такие разговоры его можно было развести только пьяного. 

\- В сексе главное – опыт. 

\- Не-а. Молодость, - переубеждал его я. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я доказал? – он вдруг оказался близко-близко, шепча на ухо, - ты же сам этого хотел, разве нет? 

Однозначно, пьяный в ничто. 

Меня вдруг бросило в холод, а потом закинуло в самую глубину жаровни, когда его рука оказалась на моем животе.

\- Кас, да ладно тебе, это же шутка такая была. 

Он ухмыльнулся и отодвинулся.

\- Действительно. Пошли спать. 

Я ёрзал до самого утра, ворочался, старался не грохнуться на пол, потому что балансировал на краю, мне было стыдно даже посмотреть на Каса. Ведь это я оказался тем человеком, который фантазировал о том, как мы трахаемся всю ночь на этой самой кровати. 

Утром Кас сказал, что кто-то оставил для меня сообщение на автоответчике его телефона. Это был Бенни.  
_________________________

«Дин. Нам нужно поговорить. Срочно. Только не у меня дома. Приходи на железку. В тот вагон, где мы проболтались все детство. Он до сих пор там. Завтра в десять утра.»

Борода никогда не говорил такими резкими, обрубленными предложениями. С ним наверняка что-то случилось. Когда я прослушал сообщение, было уже девять утра. Я опаздывал.

\- Кас, подбросишь меня до железки? 

\- Конечно. 

Он никогда мне не отказывал, в особенности после смерти родителей. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался он, кода мы остановились на светофоре.

\- Нормально. Спать только охота, - я широко зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком. Кас тоже начал морщиться, но не смог удержаться и зевнул вслед за мной. 

Я уснул только под утро, но сообщение от Бенни сработало лучше любого будильника. 

\- Тебя забрать? 

\- Сам доберусь, - я выскочил из доков и побрел по шпалам, позеленевшим от времени. Этот заброшенный полустанок мы нашли с Бородой, когда были мелкими, и когда у Бенни еще не было этой самой бороды. 

Полусгнивший, заржавелый состав оставили в надежде забрать когда-нибудь, да так и забыли, сделав из него место обитания местных говнарей, гопников и алкашей. 

Я забрался в вагон и увидел Бенни. Посеревшего, похудевшего, с мешками под глазами, и смертельно уставшего. Он сидел у стены на полу, откинувшись на неё спиной, и раскуривал забористую траву. Смрад стоял, как в квартирах у черных гангстеров. 

\- Здорово, Бенни. 

\- Привет.

\- Что-то случилось? Обычно, ты не пытаешься связаться со мной через кого-то.   
\- Это случилось, Дин, - он поднял левую руку, и из меня будто пинком воздух выбили. На руке не хватало двух пальцев: мизинца и безымянного.

\- Что это, Бенни? Как такое могло произойти? 

\- Это послание для тебя от Раффа. Помнишь того самого ниггера, который «торговал» дурью на углу? 

Я кивнул.

\- Вчера он и его дружки схватили меня за шкирку, прижали к земле и отрезали два пальца. Сказали, чтобы ты не забывал о долге. Неделя осталась. Каком долге, Дин?

Слова не шли на язык, я не мог сосредоточиться, все мое существо было с Бенни в тот момент. Я чувствовал эту боль.

\- КАКОМ ДОЛГЕ, ДИН?! – заорал Борода, схватив меня за грудки, как куклу. 

\- Сто штук я им должен.

\- СТО ШТУК. СТО СУКА ШТУК, - меня стукнули головой о стенку вагона, - ВО ЧТО БЛЯТЬ ВЛЯПАЛСЯ?! ВО ЧТО, СУКА?!

\- Бенни, Бенни, Бенни, Бенни, - затараторил я и сполз по стене, когда меня наконец отпустили, - это всё сраный Король. 

Парня трясло, зуб на зуб не попадал от ярости. 

\- Ты что, мать твою, с ним в доле был? Дурью барыжил, да? Я же говорил тебе, никогда не связывайся, блять, с наркотиками. 

\- Да там не так все было, Борода.

\- Да мне похуй, как там все было. Какого хрена мне за ТЕБЯ пальцы отрезают, а? Я чуть не сдох, блять, от боли. 

\- Кроули позвал меня тогда быть только свидетелем. Я должен был подтвердить, что он не брал ювелирку. Он обманул меня. Ниггеры грохнули его прямо на глазах и повесили долг на меня, потому что Король на самом деле был должен им, а сказал, что я с ним в доле, - пролепетал я, боясь поднять глаза. 

\- Сука, - протянул Бенни, запустив руку в свои волосы. Он часто так делал, когда волновался, - не про что встрял, Дин. Не про что. Ты - в глубокой жопе. 

\- Я знаю.

\- Они сказали, осталась неделя. 

\- Да.

Бенни сел рядом со мной, протянул сигарету, и на мгновение пламя осветило темноту вагона. 

\- Сколько у тебя есть?

\- Пять штук. 

\- Поэтому ты так хватался за Гейба?

\- Ага. 

\- Даже не знаю. Единственный способ – грабануть банк.

Я сипло рассмеялся.

\- Я уже устал, если честно. 

\- От чего ты устал? – недовольно произнес Бенни.

\- На самом деле я устал бегать, устал бояться этих ниггеров в ожидании смерти. Что мне жалкие пять кусков, которые мне удалось собрать? Может, ну их? В этом мире у меня ничего не осталось: рисовать я больше не могу, семья разрушена, дом тоже. 

За свой монолог я тут же получил крепкий подзатыльник, искр, высыпавшихся из моих глаз, хватило бы, чтобы разжечь костер. 

\- Хватит пиздеть. Разнылся тут, как баба. 

\- Мне нечего терять, Бенни! Дома нет, я живу… ты знаешь, где я, блять, живу? У того мужика. Я надоем ему через месяц, и он выкинет меня на помойку. Где мне жить тогда? В интернат идти? Чтобы меня там в первый же день изнасиловали, ограбили и избили? Вот уж нихуя. Я знаю, какие там порядки. 

\- Тебе всегда есть, что терять. Твою жизнь, например, придурок, - заворчал Бенни. – В конце концов, твой брат жив. Может, постараешься остаться на этой бренной земле еще чуток хотя бы ради него, раз уж тебе на себя насрать?

\- В любом случае, мне не найти сто штук за неделю. 

\- Взять у Кастиэля?

Я расхохотался ему в лицо, Бенни даже оторопел .

\- И что я ему скажу? Чувак, займи мне сто косых, потому что я на бабки попал. Верну когда… никогда! 

\- Другого выхода нет. 

\- Есть.

Бенни вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

\- Сдохнуть. 

За что получил еще одного леща. 

\- Я же видел квартирку Кастиэля. Наверняка, у него налички достаточно дома. Если найдем хотя бы половину, то уже можно просить о помиловании.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне грабануть Каса?! – завопил я. – Ты с ума ёбнулся что ли?

\- Хорошо, - Бенни выставил руки в защитном жесте, - что ты предлагаешь? Ты же сам сказал, что долго у него не задержишься. Так почему бы тебе не взять заодно пару косых. 

\- Предположим, я возьму деньги и сразу же уйду. Где мне жить-то?

\- У меня.

\- Прости меня, конечно, но у вас там места даже тараканам не хватает. Значит, тебе придется оттуда уйти, чтобы мне хватило места в этой коробке. 

Я не преувеличивал. Дом Бенни был чуть больше среднестатистического трейлера, и они живут там вдесятером. Мама, папа и восемь сыновей. Вот это я понимаю, батя – настоящий мужик. 

\- Дин, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я – твой друг и никогда тебя в беде не оставлю.

\- Спасибо, Бенни, спасибо, - я сжал его плечо и поджал губы, глядя на обрубленные пальцы, - прости меня. 

\- Все нормально, брат, - меня крепко обняли, - мы спасем тебя. 

На самом деле идея вытащить хату Каса не казалась мне такой уж безумной. Все равно через какое-то время мне придется уйти. Почему бы не захватить с собой пару сувениров, заодно доказав Кастиэлю, что нельзя доверять первому встречному, особенно, если это пацан с Уэст Сайда?

\- Пойдем к Гейбу. У него есть пара мест на примете. Три косых никогда не будут лишними.

И мы пошли к Гейбу. Как я двано не был у него дома. С тех самых пор, как его отец гнался за мной десять кварталов с битой наперевес, крича вслед что-то вроде: «Ещё раз приблизишься к моей дочери, четвертую». И почему четвертую? Почему не банальное – убью? Этого я не знал. Одно знал точно, их отец – конченный идиот, который регулярно тратит страховку в местном госпитале с белочкой или язвой. В этот раз он отлеживался с очередным приступом, поэтому я так легко согласился пойти в гости к Спейтам. 

На пороге был Сэм, когда дверь открылась, и на меня сразу же бросились удушающие объятья. 

\- Дин, я так рад, что ты пришел.

\- Я тоже, малой, - обнял его в ответ. 

\- Как ты?

\- Я хотел у тебя спросить, - грустно улыбнулся я, глянув в подернутые слезами глаза брата. 

\- Ничего особенного, - он провел нас внутрь. Мы расположились за кухонным столом на тесной кухне.

\- На чердаке небось спишь?

\- Почти, - рассмеялся Сэм, - на полу у Гейба в комнате. А ты где живешь? Мы так ни разу об этом и не поговорили.

\- Долгая история. Главное – не волнуйся, крыша над головой есть. 

Мы старались не говорить о смерти родителей, обходили эту тему стороной, как темную часть аллеи, как заброшенный пруд в знакомом парке, словно боялись того, с чем мы можем в итоге столкнуться и на каких подводных камнях споткнуться. Сэм тосковал, я видел это, да и я тосковал тоже. Они никогда не любили нас, но никто не запрещал нам любить их. Мы остались одни – затерявшиеся бесхозные дети в мусоре жизни. 

\- Гейб сейчас спустится. Он наверху, - кивнул Сэмми на лестницу. – Господи, Бенни, что с твоими пальцами?

\- Решил на циркулярке подработать, - хмыкнул Борода и показал изуродованную руку, - пятьсот баксов плюс, и два пальца минус. Дешево же я обошелся.

Сэм поморщился и поджал губы:

\- Бедняга.

Я попросил Бенни о том, чтобы о моих проблемах с деньгами больше никто не узнал. Неизвестно, чем это все обернется. 

\- Ага. Зато теперь могу британцев ко всем чертям посылать без напряга.*

Мы засмеялись.

\- Кстати, Дин, Анна сейчас дома. Позвать её?

Сердце забилось в предвкушении. Давненько я не видел эту рыжую бестию.

\- Ты ей сказал, что я приду?

\- Да. Наверняка марафет наводит. Видел бы ты её. Прыгала, как коза, когда узнала, что вы придете.

Бенни заулыбался, как сытый кот, и многозначительно стукнул меня по плечу. 

Анна спустилась вместе с Гейбом, робко кивнула мне и села на край стола, накручивая локон на свой тонкий пальчик. Спейт пожал нам руки, достал пиво из холодильника и сел во главе стола.

\- Ну что, Гейб, есть какие продвижения?

\- Искал работу. Буквально полчаса назад какие-то мудаки увели бабки из-под носа. Стюарт извинялся, сказал, что товар нужен был срочно. Позвонит потом, когда появится что-то новое.

\- Когда? – встрял Бенни.

\- Не знаю, недели через две.

\- Поздно, - вздохнул Борода и снова запустил руку в волосы.

\- Поздно для чего?

\- Да так. Неважно.

\- В смысле – неважно, я же… Господи, борода, что, блять, с твоими пальцами? – отвлекся Гейб, вылупившись на искореженную руку Бенни. 

\- На циркулярке замечтался.

\- Ну, ты, блять, даешь. 

Я отвлекся от их разговора, потому что Анна поставила стул рядом со мной и, кокетливо поглядывая, присела рядом.

\- Давно не виделись, Дин.

\- Действительно.

\- Прости моего отца, он был не в себе. 

\- Любой нормальный отец так бы отреагировал на подобного рода вещи, - вспомнил я тот незаконченный под столом минет. 

\- Мы ведь так и не закончили, - она прикусила большой палец, а другую руку положила мне на бедро и скользнула вверх к самому паху. Мои мышцы напряглись, а сердцебиение участилось. О да, она была прекрасна. Бесстыжий взгляд зеленых глаз, огненные локоны, гладкая белая кожа, такая мягкая, что хочется прикоснуться прямо сейчас. 

\- Я тебе все еще нравлюсь.

\- Ну, ведь не тридцать лет прошло, - хихикнула она, продолжая гладить мой пах и полувозбужденный член. 

\- А длилось как все тридцать.

\- Эй! Голубки. Постыдились бы хоть мелкого, - завопил Гейб, прервав нашу страстную дискуссию с Анной. Парни загоготали, в том числе Сэм, схватившись в истерике за живот. 

\- Нам уединиться? – поинтересовалась Анна и рассмеялась.

\- Было бы здорово.

\- Пошли, - меня взяли за руку и потащили на второй этаж.

\- Эй. Не-не-не-не! Одна мысль о том, что вы, ребята, трахаетесь в моем доме, мне просто отвратительна. Найдите другое место. 

\- Где ты был пару лет назад, когда твой батя гнал меня с битой, потому что…

\- Потому что, если бы не погнал он, погнал бы я, - Гейб был неумолим. 

Я глянул на Бенни. Меня нужно было спасать, как и мой стояк. 

\- Не смотри на меня так, у меня дома семь несовершеннолетних братьев. Вас вообще за это посадят. 

\- Ну и ладно, - прошептала Анна и вышла из дома, а я вслед за ней.

\- Ты куда?

\- В гараж, - она открыла дверь гаража и затащила меня внутрь, схватив за рубашку. 

\- Серьезно?

\- Серьезнее не бывает, - прижала меня спиной к стене и жадно впилась в губы. От неожиданности я застопорился, но потом ответил на поцелуй, притягивая её к себе за талию. Она отстранилась, дотронулась до моих губ пальцем и опустилась передо мной на колени. Как же я любил, когда передо мной опускаются на колени, неважно для чего: для извинения, покаяния или минета. 

Этот минет действительно стоило закончить. Она отсосала мне так, что перед глазами побелело, а за её спиной выросли крылья.

\- Ты – ангел, - с трудом произнес я, приходя в себя. У меня довольно долго не было разрядки. В одной кровати с Кастиэлем не подрочишь, скорее всего именно поэтому меня накрыл такой оргазм.

Она засмеялась на мой комплимент.

\- А ты – сущий дьявол, раз до сих пор не трахнул меня.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Почему бы и нет.

\- Не здесь же, - я глянул по сторонам: форд с проржавевшим дном, старая газонокосилка, шланги, инструменты, полки, заваленные ветошью и ещё какой-то неведомой херью. Нет, этот ангел не достоин секса в подобном месте.

\- У меня есть идея получше. Потерпишь пол часика?

\- Если только пол… - она закусила губу, улыбнулась и снова поцеловала меня. 

Кастиэль должен вернуться еще не скоро, так что у нас было больше, чем три часа, чтобы затрахать друг друга до смерти на мягком ковре в гостиной, на столе, в ванной, на подоконнике, да везде, где есть хоть какая-то плоскость. У меня даже поджилки тряслись в предвкушении. Как же давно я не занимался сексом. Недаром говорят, что худшее извращение – воздержание. Так и с катушек можно съехать. 

Мы добрались до квартиры на метро за двадцать минут, еще пять минут я возился с дверным замком, потому что никак не мог сосредоточиться, её руки гладили меня со всех сторон, я чувствовал спиной её мягкую грудь и горячее дыхание на своей шее. 

\- Ну же, - буркнул я, и дверь поддалась. 

Анна накинулась на меня прямо в коридоре, как дикая кошка, цеплялась за меня, за мои волосы, стаскивала толстовку, а с себя – рубашку. Повалила на пол, забралась сверху и начала возиться с замком на штанах. И тут зажегся свет в коридоре. Кастиэль стоял над нами и смотрел сверху вниз, как отец смотрит на провинившегося сына.

\- Дин! Это кто? – взвизгнула Анна и схватила свою рубаху, чтобы прикрыться.

\- Да, Дин, кто это? – Кас глянул на Анну, а затем на меня. Я чувствовал, как об мои ментальные щиты врезается гнев Каса. 

\- На самом деле, это не моя квартира, - я прищурился.

\- Ты залез в чужую квартиру, чтобы меня трахнуть? Вот почему ты так долго возился с замком! Ну, ты и придурок. Прошу прощения, я здесь не причем, - залепетала она, обращаясь к Кастиэлю, - я совершенно не знала, что это чужая квартира. Если бы… я бы ни за что так не поступила. Простите меня, прошу вас. 

\- Анна, ну, извини. Тебе же так невтерпеж было со мной перепихнуться, - я криво улыбнулся, за что получил отменную пощечину. 

\- Придурок! Прошу вас, - снова к Кастиэлю, - не вызывайте полицию. Я не хочу попасться из-за этого идиота. 

\- Ну, вот, а полчаса назад был сущий дьявол, - прошептал я, глядя на театр одного актера имени Анны Спейт. 

\- Я попрошу вас уйти, - он указал на дверь.

\- А с ним что вы сделаете?

\- Проведу воспитательную беседу, - как всегда непринужденно ответил Кас и открыл дверь.

\- Простите меня еще раз.

\- Ничего, - он слегка прищурился, кивнул, и дверь захлопнулась. 

Мне кранты. 

\- Ты привел в мой дом девушку?

\- А что мне оставалось делать? Не помирать же от спермотоксикоза! – я нагло смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Неужели и в этот раз мне сойдет с рук?

\- Тебе недостаточно того, что я делаю для тебя? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он. 

\- Кас, а как мне быть? Нужно было оттрахать её в том жалком подвале? Куда лучше на кровати, разве нет? 

\- Я разве непонятно тебе объяснил, чтобы никаких девушек в этом доме не было! – он повысил тон.

\- Оу, а в чем проблема? Ревнуешь, или дух твоей бывшей девушки этого не вынесет? Действительно, а вдруг она вернется в любой момент, а тут какая-то другая девка? Что же она подумает, ай-яй-яй, - я был раздражен и возбужден одновременно. Я устал от дурацкий правил этого дома, причем абсолютно необоснованных. Там не дрочи, спи на левом боку, девушек не води. Что за бред?

\- Не смей. Так. О ней. Говорить. – кто-то начал дробить предложения, сейчас начнется. Я был в предвкушении скандала. Иногда случается такое, когда нужно кого-то поддеть, оскорбить, ранить, схватить за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько, пока голова не полетит вниз. Меня же прервали в самой середине процесса, конечно, я захочу убивать. 

\- А что не так? До сих пор страдаешь по даме сердца, которая прокидала тебя давным-давно? 

\- Вовсе не страдаю, - ответил Кас, сдерживая себя. Руки сжаты в кулаки, ноздри раздуваются от злости. Что же это такое – бывшая девушка. Как рьяно он ее защищает.

\- Скажешь – нет? Какого хрена её фотография до сих пор на твоем ночном столике? 

\- Заткнись.

\- Или это не она? Только не говори мне, что это твоя мама, потому что я уже, упс, на неё подрочил.

\- Замолчи! – меня сбили с ног и пару раз ударили по лицу. Во рту почувствовался знакомый привкус крови. В ответ я дернулся всем телом, подошвы кед заскользили по начищенному паркету, я брыкался, как необъезженный жеребец. Наугад выкинул руку и попал Касу по скуле, он зарычал и ударил меня еще раз, за что в ответ получил очередной выпад. Пришлось поднатужиться, чтобы скинуть эту громадину с себя. Я вырвался и кинулся в гостиную, чтобы забрать тетрадь с рисунками. Чувствую, тот самый день настал. 

Кас схватил меня за шкирку, развернул и прижал к стене за горло.

\- Никогда не говори так о них. Слышишь? 

\- Иначе что? – захрипел я, пытаясь высвободиться.

\- Иначе ляжешь рядом со своими родителями.

Слезы брызнули из глаз, а воздуха в груди от злости стало еще меньше. Я заскулил, впиваясь пальцами в его руки.

\- Отпусти меня, - гневно выплюнул я. 

Пнув ногой в живот Касу, мне удалось вырваться на несколько мгновений, но меня снова схватили за плечи и развернули. Я вскинул подбородок и заглянул ему прямо в глаза, полные такой же ненависти, что бурлила и в моих. Кастиэль тяжело дышал, стискивая мои плечи. Я не знаю, как это произошло, не знаю, кто потянулся первым. Только через секунду мы целовались с ним, как два диких животных, оголодавших по ласке, только мы были людьми, оголодавшими по любви и теплу. 

Он крепко прижал меня к себе, как самое дорогое, что есть у него, а я схватился за его шею, как будто отпусти – упаду. Мы сталкивались зубами, кусали друг друга, я чувствовал на языке вкус чужой крови, и это пульсировало в моей голове, как нечто особенно важное, обнимались, ласкались, стонали, как будто никто из нас прежде не делал этого.

Кас подтолкнул меня к кухонному столу, и я поддался, совсем не чувствуя ног, а только его. Он был повсюду: вокруг меня, во мне, в моей голове, в моих легких. Если бы кто-то из нас в этот момент остановился хоть на секунду, сказал бы хоть слово, безумие прекратилось бы. Но никто не остановился, никто не сказал, потому что и не хотел, чтобы оно прекращалось. 

Посадил меня на стол, прижавшись своими бедрами к моему паху меж раздвинутых ног, продолжая выцеловывать мою шею, лицо, пока я гладил его живот и грудь сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. 

Его руки оказались на моей ширинке, и только тогда я почувствовал, насколько был возбужден, до боли. Он расстегнул молнию, и я приподнялся, чтобы приспустить штаны и боксеры. Я остановил на мгновение руку Каса своей ладонью, затуманенными глазами посмотрел в его ошалелые, и опустил руку на его член, который был не менее возбужденным, чем мой. Кастиэль судорожно вздохнул, когда я щелкнул пуговицей на его джинсах и расстегнул замок. 

Я прижался своим лбом в его и, глянув ещё раз в темную бездну, поцеловал медленно и с упоением, что могло означать только одно: «Веди меня». Меня поняли без слов. 

Все оказалось куда проще, чем я представлял себе, и гораздо приятнее, чем я мог себе вообразить. Кас обхватил мой член и начал поглаживать. Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь мне будет дрочить другой мужик, а я с нетерпением буду ждать, когда же прикоснусь к нему. Он сплюнул на ладонь, и тогда дело пошло куда лучше. Я громко дышал, уткнувшись ему в шею, а Кастиэль изредка поднимал меня за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. Не хотелось ни о чем думать. Было только здесь и сейчас, и ничего другого не нужно. Я даже не знал, что скажу ему после, что скажу ему, когда мне придется уходить. А уходить, ох, как не хотелось. 

Кас чуть ускорил темп, а затем я почувствовал его член на своем и то, как он крепко сжимает их вместе своей большой рукой. Я раскраснелся, увидев, насколько отличаются размеры, но не стал думать об этом, только обхватил лицо Кастиэля и вновь прижался к нему губами. Он целовал меня грубо, как мужчина целовал бы другого мужчину. Контраст его мягких губ и жесткой щетины на подбородке нравился мне, как и все другие контрасты, что были связаны с ним. 

Через минуту простых телодвижений я кончил, поскуливая ему в плечо, спермой забрызгав свою и его футболку. 

\- Это поэтому ты можешь четыре раза за ночь? – прошептал он мне на ухо, намекая на мою скорострельность.

\- Пошёл ты, - фыркнул я, обхватывая его член своей ладонью и размазывая часть семени, - посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. 

Каса хватило еще минут на десять непрерывных поцелуев и поглаживаний. Он кончил в кулак, вытер все бумажным полотенцем, меня в том числе, и натянул штаны.

\- И чё это было? – спросил я.

\- У меня к тебе тот же вопрос. 

Неважно, что это было. Точно в сто раз круче минета Анны в гараже. 

 

7\. Долг и Драгоценная Пропажа

 

Я был настолько истощен, что вырубился на диване, изменив новой привычке дрыхнуть под одним одеялом с Касом. В этот раз подобное показалось мне чересчур интимным. Утром Кас как ни в чем не бывало приготовил завтрак на двоих и вежливо позвал меня к столу. Мне кажется, это его своеобразная ответная реакция на мои пошлые подколы, – обостренная вежливость и учтивость. Не изволите ли, сударь, на хер пойти?

\- Мы же теперь не какая-нибудь сладенькая парочка гомиков, которые по выходным кормят друг друга клубникой, а на рождественские праздники валят в Филадельфию со своими пухлощекими детишками?

\- Хочешь поговорить о вчерашнем? – непринужденно спросил он, наливая кофе. 

\- Нет. 

Он пожал плечами, продолжая игнорировать мое взвинченное состояние.

\- Это ничего не значит. Ты взбесился, а у меня на нервах резьбу сорвало, вот и всё. 

Кас не ответил, поджал губы и принялся завтракать. Надо побыстрее сваливать отсюда. Часы оглушающее напоминают, что день-Х приближается, после которого я останусь либо мёртвым, либо неживым, а Кас своей правильностью, добротой и необъяснимой долей пофигизма выбешивает до невозможности. 

\- И чё? Ты меня типа не выгонишь после этого? 

\- Почему я должен тебя выкидывать? Ты, наконец, подрочил, а значит, такого больше не повторится.

Терпеливый же, засранец. Смотрю на него и думаю, куда денется все его терпение, когда я к его бошке ствол приставлю?

\- Я пошёл, - я встал из-за стола, засунул в рот французский тост, загреб ещё несколько и ушёл на поиски денег и приключений. 

Бенни попросил встретиться под мостом недалеко от его дома. В этот раз я не стал просить помощи Каса, сам добрался на метро. Уже в десять утра был на месте. Сначала я спросил себя, какого хрена я проебываю выходной, таща свою задницу на другой конец города вместо того, чтобы сладко посапывать на своем диванчике. Но потом вспомнил про деньги, приближающийся пиздец и осознание того, что с этим нужно что-то делать. 

Борода сидел на траве (в прямом и переносном смысле) и по обыкновению курил. Он выглядел очень уставшим и потрепанным, словно не спал всю ночь. 

\- Короче, Дин, - начал он без приветствия, лишь коротко пожав мою руку, - держи вот.

Его рука скользнула во внутренний карман куртки, а в следующий момент мои пальцы сжимали пакет с деньгами. 

\- Тут всего семь кусков. Насобирал все, что смог. – как же я ненавижу это виноватое выражение лица.

\- Бенни, ты чего творишь? Где ты их достал? – я прекрасно себе представляю, чего ему стоило раздобыть эти деньги. 

\- Все нормально. Просто возьми. 

\- Придурок, десяткой ничего не исправишь. Ты уверен, что у тебя не будет с этим проблем?

\- Это мои собственные сбережения. И так, снял кое-что по мелочи сегодня ночью. 

\- Бенни…

\- Закрой рот и бери. И вот ещё что, - он отвел руку за спину, поднял куртку и передал мне пистолет. От такой картины у меня глаза на лоб полезли. 

\- Твою мать, Борода, откуда у тебя пушка? – я засунул пакет в карман, и в мои ладони тут же приземлилась тяжелая черная сталь. 

\- Батя припрятал.

\- Это же служебный Глок, - я вынул пустой магазин, отодвинул затвор, проверяя его работоспособность. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- У тебя и патроны есть?

\- Семь штук осталось, - он сгреб в кармане пули и передал мне этих девятимиллиметровых красавиц. – На всякий случай, если нормально договориться не получится. 

\- Ты считаешь, что на сделке будет только пара человек? Шутишь что ли?

\- Бережёного Бог бережёт. 

\- Или пушка. 

Борода загоготал. 

\- Да. Или пушка. 

\- У Гейба по-прежнему никак с работой?

\- Никаких наводок, - качнул головой Бенни. – Я по своим каналам пробил, тоже глухо. В этом месяце все отчего-то хвосты поджали да по углам забились. Никто на рожон лезть не хочет. 

Я вытряхнул сигарету из пачки и закурил. Голова начинала болеть, когда думал о сраном долге. 

\- Хотя бы половину, Дин. Тогда сможем выкупить тебе ещё пару месяцев жизни. 

Я наигранно рассмеялся. 

\- До сих пор думаешь, что грабануть Каса было плохой идеей?

\- Это даже не обсуждается, - недовольно глянул на него. Борода поднял руки, мол, больше слова не скажет. Вот и отлично. 

На самом деле снять квартиру Кастиэля было превосходной идеей. Я сам до конца не понимал, почему не позволял себе это сделать. Откуда во мне проснулось долбанное благородство, которого отродясь не было? С чего бы мне стать понимающим, благодарным мучеником? Меня же грохнут меньше, чем через неделю! 

\- Слушай, Борода, - после долгих раздумий мои слова вырвали его из легкой дремы. Пока я старательно душил свою так не кстати проснувшуюся совесть, Бенни успел вырубиться и откинуться на какие-то коробки, которые под мост перетащили местные бомжи в декоративных целях и для лучшего удобства. 

\- Чего? 

\- Если через три дня у нас не будет денег, берем хату Кастиэля. 

\- Наконец-то передо мной Винчестер, которого я знал! Что он с тобой сделал, что ты так долго сопротивлялся? – Бенни закинул мне руку на плечо и навалился на меня. 

\- Обещал подарить место в раю, если буду послушным мальчиком. 

\- Но ты предпочел грязные делишки вечным наслаждениям? 

\- Я в принципе предпочту быть живым, а не кормить червей. 

\- Ещё несколько дней назад ты разводил сопли и хотел сдохнуть. 

\- Я находился под давлением, - прыснул я. Настроение сразу поднялось. Беспросветные тучи безысходности расступились, и мою ненавистную жизнь озарил луч надежды. Я прекрасно понимал, что через три дня ситуация не изменится, и единственный выход – обокрасть человека, который мне стал и отцом и братом, и ещё кое-кем о чем я вспоминать не хочу. Своим подлым поступком я разочарую его в человечестве до конца дней. Я преподам хороший урок, что прокуренным насквозь марихуаной пацанам с района доверять нельзя, даже если у них щенячьи глазки или разбитый нос. 

 

*** 

Когда я вернулся домой, нашёл Кастиэля в полубессознательном состоянии на диване. Он был ужратым до потери пульса. Я еще никогда не видел его таким. Даже в тот День, когда из-за меня прах его матери залетел в каждый уголок квартиры. Подошёл к журнальному столику, стоявшему рядом, поднял бутылку скотча, на дне которого плескалась темно-бронзовая жидкость. Кас выпил почти литр в одного. 

\- Кас, - я толкнул его в плечо. Он поморщился и разлепил глаза. 

\- Какой же я дебил, - пробурчал и накрыл лицо ладонями. 

\- Ты пьяный дебил. Вставай. Иди в душ. Тебе же завтра на работу, - я присел на край дивана, взял его руку и, перекинув её через плечо, тяжело поднялся, закидывая этого кабана. 

\- Ты ведь тоже очень хороший парень. Очень, - мямлил он по дороге в ванную, пальцами прикасаясь к моей щеке. Острый запах перегара бил в лицо, приходилось старательно отворачиваться.

\- Успокойся. Вот так, - я затащил его в душевую и начал стягивать футболку, пижамные штаны. Кас сидел на полу, откинувшись спиной на холодный кафель. 

\- У неё ведь день рождения. Мне так стыдно. Так стыдно. 

\- Чьё? За что? – непонимающе смотрел я на исповедующегося несостоявшегося алкаша. 

\- Её. Я ведь почти о ней позабыл. Не зря она всё время шутила, что я её не любил. Не любил ведь, - Кас всхлипнул и поморщился словно от боли. 

Я тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и выкрутил на полную холодную и горячую воду, чтобы уж совсем не уничтожить нашу хрупкую принцесску ледяным запалом. Как же не люблю подобные разговоры и стенания. 

Кастиэль встрепенулся и распахнул от удивления рот. Струя ударила ему прямо в грудь и лицо, смывая кислое выражение, а заодно остатки опьянения. Хотя ему понадобиться целая ночь, чтобы протрезветь окончательно. 

После пятнадцатиминутного освежающего душа Кастиэль лежал в постели в полном молчании грузно выдыхая через нос. Я разделся до трусов и лег рядом. Всё словно вернулось на свои места, словно вещи приняли свой прежний облик и пошли своим чередом, как в тот день, когда я не смог заснуть в одиночестве и впервые пришёл к нему в спальню. 

\- Расскажи о ней, - сказал я, не веря, что подобные слова смогли вылететь из моего рта. Но они прозвучали, чем немало удивили самого Кастиэля. Я знал, что ему нужно выговориться, иначе зачем бы ему пришлось напиваться. 

\- Мы встречались ещё в колледже. Я был с ней, потому что она была хорошей симпатичной девчонкой. Это было правильно и просто. – он судорожно вздохнул, - На последнем курсе выяснилось, что у неё рак. Она просила меня оставить, а я не мог предать её, как все друзья, которые резко забыли о её существовании после того как узнали, что она неизлечимо больна. Я не отвернулся, хотя, признаться, очень этого хотелось. Мне было страшно и больно оттого, что я не мог с этим ничего поделать, я не знал, как мне теперь к ней относиться, как говорить с ней, прикасаться к ней. Спустя три года она умерла. 

Эта была её пепельница. Это её фотография. 

Я неподвижно лежал, вслушиваясь в меняющиеся нотки в голосе Кастиэля. Ему было горько за свою же слабость. Он ненавидел себя за то, что к ней чувствовал и то, что чувствовать должен был, но не мог. 

\- Кас, главное, что ты не оставил её, когда это было нужно. 

\- Я ведь и не любил её. 

\- Ты говоришь, что она знала об этом.

\- Знала. 

\- Думаю, в тот момент ей это было совсем неважно. Ты был рядом. 

\- Присутствие рядом другого человека не продлевает твою жизнь. 

\- Вот ты взрослый человек, а несёшь иногда такую хуйню. 

По резкому выдоху я понял, что он усмехнулся. 

\- Где бы я был, если бы ты не сбил меня тогда своим черным членом? – забормотал я. Веки потяжелели, и я уже с трудом ворочал языком. – Где бы я был, если бы ты не растащил нас тогда с Королем? Не врезал моему бате? Не разрешил мне остановиться здесь? Ты прямо мой ангел-хранитель. Стопроцентно, твое присутствие когда-нибудь спасет мою жизнь. 

Кастиэль ничего не ответил, только повернулся на бок и, кажется, погладил меня по волосам. 

***

Весь следующий день я запомнил практически поминутно, посекундно некоторые моменты. Он выжжен по всей коре головного мозга, в мозжечке, гипоталамусе и прочих отделах, названия которых не знаю. В моих костях, сердце и легких. Он продырявило меня насквозь, разорвал как террориста-смертника. 

Мы с Бородой шатались по району, цепляя праздных и невнимательных граждан в темных переулках. День был пасмурный, неприветливый, а подворотни дружелюбно непривлекательные и особенно мрачные. Туда-то мы и затаскивали зазевавшихся мажоров. За пару часов отжали двести баксов, два телефона и бумажник с супергеройскими карточками, с которых особо постебали и выбросили в ближайший контейнер. 

Ближе к трем позвонил Гейб. Сначала мы обрадовались, думая, что нашлась работенка, но как только в динамике раздался раздавленный и хриплый голос Габриэля, мы поняли, что в полной жопе. 

Гейб рыдал в трубку, истерично всхлипывая как перепуганная барышня. Только что к нему завалились пара ниггеров, они вырубили и украли Сэмми, а сопротивляющемуся и выебистому Бальту прострелили башку с таким размахом, что часть его мозгов оказалась на лице собственного брата. Гейб набрал нам сразу же, как только черномазые свалили, оставив мне милое послание. 

\- Сказал, что ждут долг сегодня вечером. За каждый час просрочки будут отрубать Сэму по пальцу. Если вызовешь копов, тогда они его грохнут. 

Вопить о том, что у меня ещё было время, - бессмысленно. Сэм у них, больше я тянуть не могу.

\- Что за у них фишка такая с пальцами, - пробурчал Борода, разглядывая свою культю. 

\- Адрес! – выкрикнул я, хватаясь за голову. 

\- Что? – пискнул Гейб. Не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понять, какой пиздец творится в его голове, потому что у меня был не меньший. 

\- Адрес какой?! 

\- Ангар на выезде в южную сторону по шестнадцатой. В шесть пойдет отчет времени. 

Я отключился, не дав Гейбу договорить. По интонации было понятно, что он еще не закончил, но мне стало глубоко насрать. Меня колотило от страха и злости, от собственной беспомощности и ужаса за Сэмми. Эти ублюдки не посмеют причинить вреда моему младшему брату. 

Бенни схватил меня за рукав, когда я сорвался в сторону метро:

\- Погоди, я с тобой. 

\- Я должен сам с этим разобраться, - убрал его крепкую хватку и враждебно глянул в по-детски испуганные глаза. Он волновался за Сэма не меньше моего. 

\- Один ты ничего сделать не сможешь. 

\- Так хотя бы смогу уберечь моего лучшего друга, - я криво улыбнулся и толкнул его в плечо. 

\- Закрой рот. Я иду с тобой, понял?

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь.

\- Тебя не спросил, - продолжал настаивать Борода. 

\- Больше не позволю страдать дорогим людям из-за собственных косяков, - на меня посмотрели устало и слегка раздраженно, - ты останешься здесь. Понял?

Борода хотел было что-то сказать, приоткрыл рот, но бессильно опустил руки и понимающе кивнул. Он подошёл ко мне, обнял крепко-крепко, как не делал этого никогда. 

\- Я правда хочу тебе помочь, - прошептал Бенни. 

\- Не стоит. 

Он скривился, как от саднящей зубной боли и толкнул меня в грудь, мол, вали отсюда, придурок.

Я свалил. 

Свалил, молясь всем выдуманным богам о том, чтобы никого дома не было.

Кинулся на квартиру Каса. Сердце в груди стучало как ненормальное, заходилось как шестнадцатицилиндровый движок и сжигало меня изнутри. Ввалившись внутрь, я понял, что облажался. Кастиэль был дома согласно великому закону подлости. Времени ждать у меня больше нет, только если я не хочу лишить брата пальцев и ушей. Стрелка ползла к четырем неумолимо быстро, как будто была секундной. 

\- Дин, что стряслось? – навстречу мне вышел Кас.

\- Какого хрена ты здесь? – выпалил я, чем озадачил его еще больше.

\- Отгул взял. 

\- Зачем ты здесь, - простонал, скривив губы. Как же больно было смотреть в эти блядски невинные глаза. 

\- Что случилось? Дин? 

Я резко выхватил глок из-за пояса и наставил на него. Кас не шелохнулся. Гордо приподнял подбородок и остро взглянул на меня. 

\- Отрыл сейф, - я кивнул на картину в холле, за которой находился стальной ящик в стене. Однажды ночью, когда я спал на диване, он открыл его, чтобы положить туда сраный медальон. 

\- Ты этого не сделаешь. 

\- Вот уж хуй. Прострелю тебе бошку на раз.

Он неотрывно следил за моими бегающими в панике глазами. 

\- Ты не такой, Дин. Опусти пистолет. 

\- Пароль от сейфа. Быстро. Не выводи меня, мужик. 

\- Успокойся. Опусти пистолет, и мы с тобой спокойно поговорим. 

Руки мои задрожали, я взорвался в истерическом смехе. Должно быть, со стороны выглядел как зараженный горячкой больной псих, которого трясло и выворачивало наизнанку от собственной никчемности, страха и неотвратимости жизни. 

\- Заткнись! Как же ты, блять, не вовремя, - сдавленно процедил, взглядом моля о прощении, - Сэм – единственное, что у меня осталось. Прости.

Я шагнул навстречу, занося руку, и резким движением ударил Каса в висок. Он не успел среагировать. От удара завалился на спину, раскинув в стороны руки. Вновь вспомнил Кроули. Силуэт его окоченелого тела на рыжем песке напоминал снежных ангелов под рождество. 

\- Прости меня, Кас. 

Приблизился к нему, наклонился и пощупал пульс на шее. Жив. 

Отодвинув картину, обнаружил сейф с механическим замком. Скорее всего, здесь простой шестизначный код. Подумал о вчерашней ночи, о разговорах по душам и бывшей девушке, несчастно скончавшейся от болезни. Кодом должна быть дата её рождения, как напоминание Касу о его отвратительном и гнусном поступке. Такой уж он страдалец. Я прикинул, если Кастиэлю сейчас двадцать девять, значит, она должна быть одного с ним возраста, может старше или младше на год или пару лет с учетом того, что они вместе учились в колледже. Количество возможных паролей уменьшилось до пяти. Её дата рождения плюс-минус два.

Оказалось, они родились в один год. 

Уж не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, вскрыв сейф Кастиэля. Найти там бриллиантовые зубы Хеопса? Три миллиарда долларов, которые он заработал на проституции? Пять килограмм героина? Ношеные женские трусы? Экзотическую порнуху? Даже немного разочаровался, обнаружив там амулет и двадцать тысяч долларов. 

Двадцатка не спасет ни меня, ни мелкого от смерти. Я просто угробил жизнь ещё одного хорошего человека. Подкинул в костер жизни пару дровишек разочарования в людях, если не целый грузовик. 

Выгреб деньги, положил их в спортивную сумку Каса, которую он таскал в спорт зал, кинул туда собственноручно заработанную зелень, сегодняшний навар и семь бородатых тонн. В общем получилось тридцать с мелочью. Вынул магазин из пистолета и заправил патроны. Мне не хватило яиц трясти перед лицом Каса заряженной пушкой. Я никогда не стрелял в человека и выстрелить не смогу. Батя всегда говорил, что я ссыкло. 

Я свалил из квартиры в половину пятого, напоследок ещё раз проверив пульс Кастиэля. 

8\. Фаталити и Фасолинка

Я гребаный псих или конченный фанатик, если вдруг решил, что сегодня мне выпадет шанс остаться в живых и спасти жизнь братишки. Сумка оттягивала плечо, как будто в ней было не тридцать кусков зелени, а весь мой жизненный груз, глок жег спину сзади, куда я его заткнул, по-прежнему не заряженный. Я решил, что заполню магазин, как окажусь на месте. Не очень-то хочется прийти на стрелку с заранее простреленной задницей. 

Поймав такси, запрыгнул на заднее сидение. Примерно через час, большую часть простояв в пробке на главных улицах, я был у выезда из города на шестнадцатой. Вышел из машины, кинул смятую сотню шоферу и пошёл в сторону указанного места, до которого было еще километра два. Таксист присвистнул и, должно быть кивнул мне, когда развернул сотку, но мне уже было глубоко насрать. Я шёл твердым шагом навстречу своей смерти и спасению брата. Плевать, что они сделают со мной, Сэм не заслужил этого. Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти его, даже если придется обменять свою жизнь на жизнь мелкого. 

Площадь, огороженная кривым забором с колючей проволокой, повсюду была завалена ржавыми автомобилями, развалившимися грузовиками, рваными покрышками, выпотрошенными сидениями, частями машин и их остовами. Рыжий песок, будто пропитанный кровью, тускло полыхал в лучах внезапно появившегося из-за туч солнца. У ангара стоял черный гелендваген, поблескивая своими блядскими тонированными окнами. Охраны не было. Видимо, черножопые головорезы не принимают меня в серьез. Что же, как сказал какой-то умный чувак, не стоит недооценивать своего противника. Во мне даже зародилась едва видимая надежда на завтрашний день. 

Остановился в паре футов от запахнутых наглухо дверей, вынул глок, заполнил магазин семью блестящими красотками, снял с предохранителя, передернул затвор. Пистолет вмиг потяжелел и оттянул руку, как будто пуля в стволе прижимала его к земле. Спрятал глок сзади под толстовку. Надеюсь, он не выстрелит чудесным образом и не пробьет мне еще одну дыру в заднице. 

Я глубоко вдохнул и поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Не знаю, как правильно проходят подобные «мероприятия». Ударил кулаком трижды. Через пару мгновений двери отъехали в сторону, открывая моего взору не очень приятную картину. Дверь, видимо, была автоматической, потому что ни один из черномазых братьев с места не сдвинулся. Уриил улыбался во весь рот, держа в руках Тульский-Токарев, если меня не обманывают мои познания из боевиков, а Рафф, вооруженный таким же глоком, пульт управления. Должно быть, он и открывает дверь. Она со скрипом закрылась за мной, только я сделал пару шагов внутрь. 

Ох, Сэм.

Я поднял глаза и увидел брата. Он сидел на стуле со связанными руками-ногами, опустив вниз свою лохматую голову. В волосах запеклась кровь. Эти суки все-таки добрались до него.

\- Мы уже собрались лишить твоего братишки пальцев, - заговорил Уриил, - ты вовремя подоспел. 

\- Отпустите его, таков был уговор.

\- Если ты вернешь деньги. 

Я вытянул вперед левую руку, держа сумку.

\- Рафф, забери сумку. Заодно обыщи этого гаденыша. 

Я сглотнул, чувствуя стекающие капли пота по моим вискам. Я уже говорил, что мне крышка? Если нет, то говорю сейчас. Я в заднице, в глубокой и беспросветной. Сейчас они найдут мой глок и отобьют мне бошку, а потом убьют Сэма. Надеюсь, он останется без сознания в этот момент и не поймет, что умер. 

Жирный Рафф подошёл ко мне, выдернул сумку и откинул её назад. Сейчас всё и решится.Я занёс руку за спину, глядя на расширяющиеся глаза Раффа. Он понял, что произойдет. Резко выдернул глок из штанов и наставил дуло на испуганного Раффа. Они точно такого не ожидали.

\- И что ты этим хочешь сказать? – услышал я голос Уриила. Старший приблизился к Сэму, схватил его за волосы и поднял голову. Брови оказались разбиты, кровь залила всю правую часть лица. Уриил приставил дуло ТТ к голове и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

\- Лишишь меня моего брата и останешься без собственного, - уверен, что это пронеслось в наших головах одновременно.

Так мы и стояли, сжигая друг друга глазами, наставив пушки на выбранных нами жертв. 

\- Я принес деньги. Глок только для сохранности. Вы ведь тоже с оружием.

Рафф нервно переглянулся с Уриилом, а потом снова глянул на меня.

\- Я проверю сумку, - кивнул он, приподнимая руки.

\- Брось пистолет для начала. Чтобы наши жертвы были наравне, - объяснил Уриилу, - Сэм ведь безоружен.

\- Бросай, Рафф.

Глок упал на песок с глухим звуком. Рафф подошел к сумке, преследуемый дулом моего пистолета, присел и открыл её. Недоумевая, он посмотрел на меня, не досчитавшись зелени.

\- Тут всего тридцать кусоков.

\- Ты что, серьезно пришёл сюда, даже и половины не собрав? – рассвирепел Уриил.

\- Да какого хрена я вообще должен отдавать вам деньги?! Король подставил меня. 

\- Должны же мы спросить с кого-то. Сто тысяч, как-никак, сумма немаленькая. 

\- А я-то тут, блять, при чем?

\- Смотрю, яйца отрастил, сосунок, - прошипел Уриил, яростно вжимая дуло в щеку Сэма, - у тебя кишка тонка выстрелить. 

\- Ещё посмотрим, - наши взгляды опять встретились. Окажись кто между нами, расплавился бы к едреней фене. 

В дверь неожиданно постучали. Трижды. Кулаком. 

\- Какого хрена? Ты что, сучоныш, копов привел?

\- Я не совсем поехавший, чтобы сюда ещё полицию приплетать, - бросил я. На краю сознания кто-то истошно орал, и огромными буквами на транспарантах горели буквы его имени. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто это может быть? 

Я замотал головой. В непонятной ситуации, строй из себя идиота. Часто срабатывает. 

\- Какого хрена? – заорал Рафф, обращаясь к незваным гостям.

\- Я принес остаток суммы, - блять, это был голос Кастиэля. Вот, какого хрена его просили приходить? Он же все испортит. Вместо моего и Сэмова трупа, будет еще и его. Замечательно. 

Я тряхнул глоком, показывая на пульт в кармане штанов Раффа а затем на дверь.

\- Кто это?

\- Мой друг. 

\- Если там копы, учти, мне плевать на срок. Я просто сделаю тебе очень-очень больно, - медленно и спокойно проговорил Уриил, кивая на Сэма, который по-прежнему находился в отключке. – Заподозрю что-то неладное, и ты увидишь соседнюю стену через дыру в его голове. 

Я закрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки. Кастиэль не мог оказаться оленем настолько, чтобы притащить копов. Он понял, в какое дерьмо я вляпался, а если до него не дошло, то Борода ему толково объяснил. Разумеется, Бенни имеет к этому прямое отношение, откуда ещё у Каса может быть этот адрес. 

\- Открывай. Он один. Слово даю. 

Рафф нажал на кнопку, и дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону. Это был Кас, чтоб его. Он смотрел на нас исподлобья, лохматый, с синяком на виске, который я ему оставил. В руках – спортивная сумка. И если там не семьдесят тысяч долларов или пара килограмм золота, тогда мы покойники. 

\- Хвоста нет. Я один, - сказал Кас и глянул в мои испуганные глаза. 

Он прошел вглубь ангара, и двери покатились обратно. 

\- Иди сюда, - раздался грозный голос Уриила, - хотя, стой. 

Кас сделал пару шагов и замер. 

\- Подними рубаху и повернись.

Он сделал, что попросили. Кас, чертов Кас пришёл на стрелку с голыми руками. Чем он собрался защищаться в случае чего? Своими мозгами (которых, судя по его неосторожности, у него нет)?

\- Положи сумку здесь и открой. 

После следующего хода, я понял, что у Каса совсем нет мозгов. Или страха. Скорее всего, того и другого. Оказавшись в паре шагов от Уриила, он резко швырнул в него сумку, в которой, судя по тому, как Рафф неустойчиво шагнул назад, выронив пушку, были долбанные кирпичи. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Уриил потерял равновесие, Кас подлетел к нему и, пнув ногой в грудь, сбил с ног. Если бы все было так просто. Негр упал навзничь, ударившись головой. Он скинул с себя тяжелую сумку, и вместо неё получил кулак Кастиэля, пробивающий ему грудак. 

Вылупившись на это зрелище с открытым ртом, я отвлекся от Раффа, которому было всего несколько метров до брошенного им на песок глока. Пока Уриил с Кастиэлем катались в рыжей пыли, меня успешно взяли на мушку. 

Уриил подмял Каса под себя, ударил пару раз по лицу, разбив нос и губы, вытянул руку и взял выпавший ТТ. 

Вы только посмотрите на нас. Два идиота, которых взяли под прицел из-за их тупости и невнимательности. Уриил, вытирая кровь из-под носа, наставил пушку на Каса. Тот приподнялся и с трудом выпрямился. Не хило же ему досталось. Четырехугольник непроходимых дебилов, один из которых гол как сокол. 

\- Ублюдок, ты действительно думал, что, притащив бетонный блок, сможешь нас тут всех победить? 

Кас тяжело дышал, изо рта струйкой вытекла кровь и упала на пыльную грудь. Он посмотрел на меня, пытаясь хоть как-то попросить прощения перед смертью. Не бойся, ты не сдохнешь. Я стрельнул глазами на Уриила, а потом опять на Кастиэля, и мимолетно кивнул. Надеюсь, он понял.

Собравшись с духом, я резко развернулся всем корпусом к Уриилу, который продолжал держать Каса на мушке, и сделал два выстрела: первая пуля попала в грудь, вторая чуть выше в шею. Я почувствовал каждую миллисекунду, я запомнил, как туго под моим пальцем сдвинулся курок, я услышал запахи пороха, я увидел вылетающую из ствола пулю, и вторая пуля была не менее замечательной. От двойного удара в грудь Уриил отступил и завалился на спину, откинув копыта еще до удара об землю. 

А потом было больно. Словно удар лома в живот и грудь. Рафф выпустил в меня, кажется, три патрона до того, как Кас набросился на него и измочалил его черное лицо. 

\- Дин! – Кастиэль оказался около меня. Я уже лежал на земле, зажимая продырявленный в трех местах живот, - Дин, слышишь меня?

\- А-а-а, - прохрипел я, и сжался. Неожиданно пришла резкая боль, которой не было первые мгновения, скорее всего из-за болевого шока. 

\- Только не засыпай, понял? – он сидел на мокром от моей крови песке и держал меня со спины, обливаясь слезами. Грязный, мокрый, весь в кровище и песке.

\- Как Сэм? 

Кас на секунду оглянулся на Сэма.

\- С ним всё в порядке, - он хрипел как и я.

\- Ты чё? Чё развылся, всё ведь нормально, - отнял руку от живота, и мне стало ещё хуже. Мир вокруг стал нечетким, размытым, как будто зрение резко ухудшилось. 

\- Я вызвал полицию и скорую. Бенни должен показать им дорогу. Ты, главное держись. Оставайся в сознании. 

\- Борода что ли? Так и знал, что вы спелись, - я закашлялся, во рту стало горячо и вязко. Интересно, меня может вырвать из-за вкуса собственной крови прямо сейчас?

\- Дин?

\- Дин?!

\- Дин!

\- Ты чё орёшь, - прохрипел я, очнувшись словно бы от густого и тяжелого сна. Мы по-прежнему были в ангаре, я лежал между ног Кастиэля, заливая его штаны кровью из своего живота. 

\- Держись за мой голос, только не засыпай.

\- А то что?

\- Не знаю, не знаю. Так всегда говорят в таких случаях.

\- Придурок. 

Я услышал, как он сухо смеется. Пальцы отчего-то начали замерзать, а мир наполнился ватной тишиной. Смертельно захотелось спать. Я понял, что мне осталась пара минут. 

\- Кас, - я схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе. Прижавшись к уху, собрав оставшиеся силы, прошептал, - прежде чем умру, хочу, чтобы ты знал. У тебя член вовсе не фасолинка. 

Помню, что хрипло посмеялся над своей несмешной предсмертной шуткой, а Кас назвал меня идиотом. Глаза закатились, и я уже ничего не видел. Последнее, что слышал, - высокий визг приближающихся сирен. 

И мой мир потух. 

*** 

Не думайте, что я умер. Как оказалось, меня не так-то просто убить. Я очнулся спустя три дня в палате интенсивной терапии с перевязанным животом и грудью. Я приподнял голову и увидел знакомую лохматую макушку.

\- Мелкий, - захрипел опять я как немецкий пенсионер и закашлялся. 

Сэм подскочил ко мне с сияющими как у лабрадора глазищами и обнял меня. Грудь тут же пронзила острая боль. Я глухо застонал и, почти плача, попросил лося слезть с меня. 

\- Прости, Дин. Просто я так рад, - он налил воду в стакан, кинул туда трубочку и поднес к моим губам. Вот так хорошо. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне, только перекати-поле нет. 

\- Ты как?

\- Был отлично, пока ты на меня не накинулся. 

\- Прости, - Сэм виновато улыбнулся, убрал стакан, затем пододвинул кресло к изголовью кровати и сел. 

\- Ты как сам?

Мелкий почесал опухшее лицо, явно скромничая.

\- Да нормально. По сравнению с твоим дуршлагом в животе, я вообще не пострадал. 

\- Что там было после того, как я вырубился?

\- Я сам не в курсе. Мне рассказали. Они меня так крепко приложили, что я сутки в отключке был. Пришел в себя уже тут. 

\- Кто рассказал?

\- Кас. Он тут частенько захаживал. 

Я скривился. Боль усиливалась. Даже дышать было адски больно. 

\- Позови медсестру. 

\- Конечно, - Сэм подпрыгнул и скрылся в коридоре. 

Целую неделю меня накачивали анальгетиками, кормили какой-то безвкусной жижей и вытаскивали из-под меня утку, потому что даже сидеть мне было не очень приятно. Вечерами заходил Кас. Он научил играть меня в шахматы. Я даже пару раз его сделал, но думаю, что этот мудак мне поддался из жалости. Я уже привык, что вокруг меня на цыпочках бегают. Борода на радостях побрился, и я теперь даже не знаю, как его называть, бороды ведь нет. Потом еще долго думал, а как мы его называли до кого, как у него выросли волосы на лице, понял, что по фамилии, которую я забыл. Он приходил после работы и рассказывал всякие чумовые вещи, как он умеет. Пару раз врачи хотели его выпнуть из палаты, потому что от смеха у меня едва швы не разошлись. 

Спустя десять дней пришли газетчики и взяли у меня интервью. Полиция всего города выразила мне, по их словам, безмерную благодарность, и готова была есть у меня с руки, потому что Рафф всех сдал, подчистую, вплоть до самой верхушки, кто ими командовал. Я его прекрасно понимаю. Если бы убили моего брата, мне бы на все уже было насрать. 

Что касается меня, спустя две недели я научился ходить во второй раз в своей жалкой жизни, достиг совершеннолетия в больнице и теперь мог с радостью подавать на опекунство за своим собственным братом. 

\- И где вы будете жить? – спросил у меня Кас, когда я уже собирал свои пожитки. Саманта все это время пробыл у него, потому что социальные службы так разжалобились, что позволили ему болтаться с неизвестным мужиком. 

\- Придумаю что-нибудь. 

\- Вы можете остаться у меня. 

Я повернулся и посмотрел на него. Он был настроен серьезно. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы остались у меня. 

\- Ты подумай, как это выглядит. Какой-то мужик предлагает мальчикам пожить у него. Один, кстати, несовершеннолетний, да и второй недалеко ушёл. 

\- Тебя заботит то, что люди подумают? Я хочу оформить на вас опекунство. 

\- Круто. Только потом напомни как-нибудь себе, как ты дрочил своему «сыну», - я усмехнулся и снова начал собирать вещи. 

\- Да какая разница. Дин, - он взял меня за предплечье и развернул к себе лицом, - я хочу, чтобы вы остались. 

\- Прости, Кас. Зато мы не хотим оставаться здесь. Дело не в тебе. Дело в этом проклятом городе, который нас уничтожил. 

\- И куда вы поедете? 

\- У отца Бенни есть знакомый в Далласе. Он даст мне работу и жильем обеспечит. Первое время поживем в комнате при автомастерской, а как Сэм закончит школу, снимем жилье получше. 

\- Если бы вы… я бы… - залепетал Кас, запустив руку в волосы.

\- Что бы ты, Кас?

\- Ладно. Поезжайте. Но позволь помочь вам. Пожалуйста. 

\- Сколько раз ты уже помогал нам? Мне в особенности? – я уже давно забросил складывать рюкзак. Стоял и смотрел на Каса, на его слегка опущенную голову и грустные глаза. – Сколько раз я подводил тебя?

Я нахмурился и дотронулся до его виска. Серьезно ему тогда врезал. Его до сих пор мучают головные боли. 

\- Ты идиот, - он притянул меня к себе и обнял, - я никогда не спрашивал у тебя разрешения. И в этот раз не спрошу. 

\- Только не жалуйся потом, когда я в очередной раз выкину какую-нибудь хуйню. Тоже не спрашивая. 

Кас усмехнулся:

\- Надеюсь, этот очередной раз будет. 

\- И я. 

Меня охватило странное ощущение. Одновременно хотелось поцеловать его и врезать по этой кислой моське, чтобы он перестал быть таким грустным. Ну, сколько можно? 

\- Мне нужно немного времени.


End file.
